What Goes Around ::completed::
by H. Gibson
Summary: The sequel to "A Mother's Love." Lucas goes on shore leave to Los Angeles to meet his family while showing "karma" how it's really done.
1. Part 1, Chapter 1: Going Home

_Okay, here is the first part to the sequel of "A Mother's Love." Thank you for all of the great reviews on it so far, and since many of you (via the review system as well as outside of it) have asked if there would be a sequel, I decided to write one. Hopefully I'll answer all of your questions from the previous piece!_

_Thanks again to KP for the use of Sam, as brief as it will be in this piece. So here comes the fun part that I was informed that I should add!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own SeaQuest or any of its original characters, story lines, or anything else that was originally there before I decided to mess with it. I also don't own the character of Sam/Samantha. I do, however, own the following original characters: Ellie, Gavin, Sean, Jason, Katherine, Patrick, Jennifer and Gary. Can I say that I wish I owned Lucas? I'm not making any money off of any of this writing, if I was I'd quit my job and write full time!_

_That said, without further adieu, on with the show!_

The sound of computer keys clicking away furiously was the only thing that could be heard in the small room. It was late, and he really should be sleeping, but he wanted to crack into this system. It held information that he needed, and he wouldn't be satisfied until he had it. A double beep sounded, telling him that he still hadn't cracked it.

Frowning, he chewed anxiously on the pen he was holding in his teeth and contemplated his next move. This was like an intricate game of chess and he was losing at the moment. Whoever had designed this system was good, but he knew he was better. He studied the screen, and then looked back at the piece of paper he'd been scribbling ideas on, trying to think of something he may have missed.

His eyes lit up as he realized that the code was staring him in the face, he didn't know how he'd missed it. He entered it quickly, and was rewarded as the database appeared on his screen.

"Bingo," he whispered. Quickly, he typed in the name to search for. "Find, Eleanor Elise Wolenczak, Lucas Daniel Wolenczak, December 23, 2002," he said out loud as he typed it into the search field. He pressed the enter key and waited. The database scanned through the millions of names it contained to see if it could find what he was looking for.

A triple beep sounded as his target was located. Opening the record, it was all there, everything he'd been hoping to find. His name, Ellie's name listed as the birth mother, Lawrence's as the father. He scowled, knowing it was a lie, but also acutely aware of why Ellie had given the name. He scanned through all of the details; his weight, his measurements, time of birth. He was looking for something specific.

"Ahhhhh. There you are," he said to himself. He highlighted the name of the physician listed as the one who'd presided over his birth, and then wrote it down in the notebook he was keeping. "Dr. Wayne Greenfield," he repeated after he'd written it out.

He closed the record and was about to exit the system when something caught his eye. There were 2 records listed. He highlighted the second record and pressed enter. His breath caught in his throat as it came up, and he wished he hadn't noticed it.

Ellie's death record, there in black and white. He scanned it quickly, suddenly interested in what it said. Cause of death, drug overdose. "Well no freakin' kidding," he said. He read the report that listed it as a hospital oversight, an accident. Two nurses had given her pain medication back to back, not realizing that she'd already had it. He saw all of her vital statistics listed.

"What in the hell…" he said, sitting up straight as he noticed something. "The pronouncing physician was Dr. Greenfield? How does that work?" he thought. He wrote it down, thinking it irregular that the same doctor who had delivered him had also been the one to conveniently pronounce the death of the mother. So easy to cover up that way.

He rubbed his eyes. He'd had enough of this. He wrote down the code that had gotten him into the system at the top of the page, above the information he'd just written. He backed his way carefully out, being sure to leave no trace of his presence behind. When done, he shut down his computer and sat back.

His tired eyes drifted to his left, falling on the picture of himself and Ellie that he kept on the desk. It was the picture taken that last night at Chatton, when Ellie had thrown him a "birthday" party. He smiled, remembering it fondly as he stared at the picture of them in front of the little cake she'd bought. Sam had given it to him as surprise; he'd forgotten that she'd taken it. She'd picked out a nice silver frame, with a blessing in Gaelic etched around the edges, so that the photo wouldn't be ruined in the chaotic mess that he called a room.

"Night Mom," he whispered, as he did every night. He stood up and headed for the bed, having already changed some time ago. He'd known he had a night of work ahead of him and because he wasn't planning on going anywhere he'd already put on the pajama pants for working comfort.

Falling back onto the bed, he let out a sigh. This was a lot of work, but he had known it would be. Pretty soon, he'd have all the information he needed to put his plan into action, he'd just have to get the leave clearance from the Captain. Lawrence would pay, dearly, and it was that thought that kept him going, along with the satisfaction of knowing that justice would be done. He would take everything from Lawrence, just as Lawrence had done to him. It was the least that he deserved for what he had done. He smiled to himself, thoughts of perfect revenge ushering him to sleep.

It seemed like only moments later that his alarm was going off, though he knew he'd gotten in at least 5 hours of sleep. He rolled out of bed and sat up, grabbing the remote and pressing the button that would silence the alarm. He was still for a few minutes as his body and brain tried to catch up to each other in realizing that it was time to be awake again. It was then he realized that he'd forgotten something last night, two pieces of information that he wanted, but that were not necessary to his plan.

He looked at the clock, 7:30. He had enough time to get it, especially since he didn't have to spend time trying to figure out how to break in again. The remote was still in his hand, so he pressed another button, this one turning his computer on. He tossed the remote on the bed and sat down in his chair as the computer booted up. He went quickly into the hack program that he'd developed before ever setting foot on the SeaQuest, and straight to the log in for the same database he'd accessed last night. He flipped open the notebook and typed in the code that would get him in. He grinned as the database came up once again. "Welcome to the Los Angeles County Public Records Database," the banner read.

Quickly, he went into the section for birth records and typed in Ellie's full maiden name: Eleanor Elise James. The record came up, and he was surprised that in a place as big as Los Angeles there had only been one Eleanor Elise James in the history of their records. He highlighted and opened it, scanning it quickly, but the date of birth stopped him cold. December 23, 1979. They shared a birthday, he hadn't known that and she had never mentioned it. He exhaled and moved on until he found what he was looking for.

Finding it, he quickly wrote down the names of her parents: Katherine Mary James and Patrick Henry James.

He shut the record and went back to the search field, typing in another name: Gavin Michael Adair. He'd gotten Gavin's last name from Ellie, and he paused as he realized that, had his life turned out differently, his name would be different too. Lucas Daniel Adair. "It has a ring to it doesn't it?" he said to himself.

As the record came up, he opened it and scanned again for the names of the parents. Finding them, he quickly wrote them down: Jennifer Ann Adair and Gary Scott Adair.

Shutting that record down, he quickly did a death record search on all 4 names, but they came up negative. All were still alive. He smiled again and quickly but carefully backed out of the system. He'd look up Sean later, but for now he had to shower and get dressed. He looked at the clock again. 7:40, perfect.

He jumped up and grabbed his towel and shower kit, dashing out into the corridor of C Deck at breakneck speed and heading for the showers, nearly taking someone else out in the process.

"Hey! Lucas! Watch where you're going huh?"

"Sorry!" he said over his shoulder.

Entering the men's room he quickly tossed his towel over the bar outside one of the showers. Opening his bag he pulled out his soap, shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste. He'd found that the quickest way was to just do all of this stuff at once, but he only did it when he was running late, like now. He got into the shower quickly, barely suppressing a yelp as cold water hit him before the water warmed up to shower temperature. He showered as quickly as possible and headed back to his quarters. He hung up the wet towel and threw his shower kit back onto the shelf. He quickly pulled on clean clothes, tied his sneakers, ran a brush through his hair and was out the door again just in time to meet Sam, as he always did.

She silently handed him a cup of coffee, which he gratefully took. He'd taken a liking to it after his whole experience with her, but he still couldn't drink it completely black like she could.

"Thanks Sam," he said.

"No problem," she replied. "Late night looking at girlie mags?" she asked, not even looking at him as they headed down the corridor.

"Tempting, but no," he replied.

The two continued down the corridor, headed for the Medical Lab where both were working today. The rest of the trip was made in silence, Lucas sipping his coffee as they walked. She didn't know what he was planning; no one did, although she might suspect that he was up to something.

Reaching the lab they parted ways, he to work on some malfunctioning medical computer equipment and she to work with Dr. Westphalen on a research project involving some marine vegetation samples they had collected. Sam had tried to explain it to him, and as much as he normally would have found it interesting, he'd had other things on his mind and had only processed about half of what she'd actually said.

The SeaQuest was currently sitting off the coast of California, monitoring the waters for possible pirate activity that had been reported to the UEO. Lucas knew that if he was going to do this, the time was now. He'd have to ask the Captain for 2 weeks leave tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Permission to enter sir," Lucas said, standing outside of the door.

"Permission granted," he heard Captain Bridger replied. He opened the door and entered the room.

"Anything wrong Lucas?"

"No sir, I actually came to talk to you about something."

Bridger gestured to a chair and Lucas sat down. He studied the boy for a moment, he didn't seem agitated. "What can I do for you Lucas?"

"Well, sir," he began, trying to think about how to best phrase his request. "You know, of course, that I found out about Ellie, my mother, 6 months ago. Ever since then, I've wanted to find her family, my family, and meet them. I know that they still live in Los Angeles, and I was hoping that…"

"That you could go ashore and meet them, is that it?"

"Yes sir."

Bridger sat back and thought for a moment. "Does your father, I mean, Lawrence, know about this?"

Lucas' eyes turned to ice. "No sir. Lawrence and I don't talk anymore; I made a point of seeing to it. I see no reason that he needs to know."

"You're still technically a minor Lucas," Bridger said.

"Since when does that count for anything," Lucas snapped. Bridger gave him a look which told him that he ought to reconsider that last statement and the tone in which it was said. "Sorry sir. I only want to meet my family. If I have to jump through the hoop of getting permission from Lawrence, I'll never get the chance."

"You don't know that Lucas."

"Respectfully sir? Yes I do. He had her murdered and kept all knowledge of her from me. He still hasn't admitted knowing anything about her," Lucas said, not wanting to give away that he had contacted Lawrence months ago with Ellie by his side. "Why would he want me to meet her family?"

The boy had a point, but would he be safe on shore leave alone? He realized that he couldn't keep Lucas away forever, and he'd be off in search of whatever he could find the second he turned 18 if he didn't take his chance now.

Looking Lucas straight in the eye he replied, "Alright Lucas, fair enough. Permission for shore leave granted, but I need to know how long you're looking at."

"2 weeks should do it."

Bridger nodded. "2 weeks it is then. Be careful Lucas. You'll be required to check in, given your minor status."

"Yes sir," Lucas said, excitement in his voice.

"That's all Lucas?" Lucas nodded eagerly. "Okay then, you'll leave tomorrow. There's a transport to shore in the morning."

"Thank you sir!" he cried, jumping up from his seat and hugging the Captain before he fully realized what he was doing. He pulled back quickly, folding his arms in front of his chest and staring at the floor. He cleared his throat. "I mean, uh, thank you sir, I appreciate it."

Bridger fought the urge to laugh, but couldn't hold it in once the teen had left the room and nearly doubled over with laughter.

Lucas walked swiftly down the corridor to his quarters. Anyone who saw the grin plastered across his face would have thought that someone had just given him supreme control over all of the computers in the universe.

He had a lot to do before tomorrow morning and not very much time to do it in. "Better get dinner to go," he thought.

He walked quickly into the mess hall and put together a sandwich, grabbing a bottle of water on his way out. As he headed back to his quarters, he heard footsteps catching up to him but paid little attention until someone practically jumped on him.

"So you're going home!?"

Lucas couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he recognized the excited voice of Ellie in his ear. "Yep, you coming?"

"Duh, of course!"

Lucas turned to look at her and laughed as he saw her wearing the same uniforms that the enlisted crew of the SeaQuest wore. "What are you wearing that for?"

"I'm in a public hallway, with you. I don't want to stand out too much. I figured that if I was wearing one of these I'd blend in a bit."

"You'll never blend in," he said.

"What does that mean?"

"Trust me; every guy on this boat would notice you even if you were wearing a burlap sack. Nice try though."

Ellie shrugged. "I'm so excited Lucas! I can't wait for you to come home! There is so much to see!"

"I bet. I've never been there. We left pretty soon after Lawrence married Cynthia."

"I'll show you around, I'll show you everything!"

"You're almost more excited than I am."

"Sorry, I just never thought you'd go home."

Lucas had reached his quarters and Ellie, seeing his hands full, opened the door for him. He walked in as she followed him and shut the door behind them. He sat down in his chair as she flopped down on his bunk. She picked up a small ball and started bouncing it off the wall. He watched her for a moment; it still amazed him how alike they were.

"I have all of the information that I need. It's just a matter of paying some visits now," he told her.

She caught the ball and turned her head to look at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely sure," he replied as she resumed bouncing the ball.

"Just wanted you to be sure."

"Thanks for checking. I want to do something though, before I go, and for that I need your help."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want to put a bunch of songs on mini-disk for the trip, but I want them to be songs from 2002 or before."

"Why do you want old songs?"

"Because, I just want to make a mix of what you and Gavin would have listened to. Please tell me what you liked?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I'll give you bands, will that work?"

He nodded. "Anything will help so that I know where to start."

She put a finger to her lips while she thought. "Let's see, I liked Puddle of Mudd, Jimmy Eat World, Nickelback, Staind, and Dave Matthews Band. I also liked Nirvana, The Vines…there are too many to list!"

"That's a good start," he said with a smile.

She bounced the ball a few more times before she caught it and sat up. "I almost forgot one," she said.

"What is that?"

"One song, because really, I only liked the one song. It was called 'Nobody Like You' and it was by Limp Bizkit and Korn. I never liked either band really, but I did like that one song."

"Hmm..okay, I'll look that one up," he replied, wondering why that one particular song had stood out for her.

"I'd love to stay, but you have a lot to do, so you should probably eat. I'm going to go, I want to scare Ben," she said, a mischievous smile playing across her lips.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Oh you know, sheets with eyeholes, chains rattling, that sort of thing. Maybe I'll visit Sam too."

"Good luck scaring her," Lucas replied.

"Oh I wasn't planning on scaring her. The only reason I'm getting Ben is because…well…because it's fun."

"And because you can?"

Ellie grinned. "That too. But enough talk. Eat your sandwich and get packing!" she said, stepping over to him. "Bye baby, sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she kissed him on the forehead. She walked to the door, gave him a small wave, and walked out.

He shook his head and picked up his plate. He nearly choked on his food when, about 10 minutes later, he heard a scream come from down the hall. He started laughing hysterically because he knew that the scream had come from Ben, caught in Ellie's joke. He froze as his door opened and he saw Ben standing there, huffing.

"Lucas, your mom is so mean," was all he said before shutting the door again, sending Lucas into fresh fits of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"C,mon Ben, just let me look to see if you have any of this stuff."

"Why should I? What makes you think I have music as old as you?"

"Because, I know you at least have the Nirvana and Dave Matthews Band. The rest I can get on my own," Lucas said pleadingly.

Ben sighed. "Alright, fine, get in here."

"AH! Thanks man!" Lucas said, entering Ben's quarters as Ben shut the door.

"You're just doing a mix right?"

"Yeah, just something to listen to on the trip."

"Okay well here then, take the Greatest Hits disks for both of them," he said, handing the disks over.

"Thanks Ben, I'll bring 'em back as soon as I rip some songs off of them."

"You'd better or I'll kick your ass. You can't get those anymore."

Lucas nodded. "You have my word, I'll bring them back," he said as he headed out of the room.

He scanned the backs of the disks as he walked, trying to decide which ones he'd pull off. Some of these bands he'd never listened to or heard of, and he was interested to hear what kinds of bands Ellie had liked.

He reached his quarters and promptly stuck one disk into the computer, pulling all of the songs off of it, and then repeating the process with the other. He had plenty of space for the entire contents of both disks. He promptly returned the disks to Ben and returned to finish up. He'd managed to find the most popular songs by all of the bands that Ellie had listed off, including some of the ones that came out after her death. But the most special pieces of music on the disk were the songs that Ellie, herself, had sung; the lullaby that Sam had helped her to record, and the two songs that she'd sung in her memory session. Lucas had pulled those two songs from the disk that the Captain had given him 3 months ago, the same one that Dr. Fletcher had given to the Captain and that Sam had urged the Captain to destroy. He hadn't watched it, couldn't watch it, but he'd skipped to the exact spot of those songs and had added them to his mix.

He finished packing his clothes and set the duffel bag down on the floor. Next to it was his laptop; he was going to need it. He'd made sure to copy everything from his system here on the ship, onto his laptop, just in case he'd need anything. It would also come in handy in case anything went wrong with the systems here on board. He could work on them remotely from land with the programs he'd loaded onto the laptop. He picked up the notebook which contained all of the pertinent information he'd collected in relation to his mother's murder, as well as Gavin's, and which also contained all of the information on the remaining family. He flipped to the last page he'd written in and read the names of his grandparents again. He flipped back a couple of pages, looking for Sean's information before he realized that he'd never gotten it.

He sat down at his terminal and once again entered the public records database; doing a search for Sean Montgomery. There were several listed, and he scanned through each record to try to decide which one was the correct one. He located it when he saw a reference to the fact that he had been investigated as a possible suspect in a suspicious death. As he checked the cross-reference, Ellie's name came up, and he knew he had the right person. He quickly wrote down the information before closing the book and sticking it inside the duffel bag. He lovingly picked up the picture of him and Ellie, and decided to take it with him in case any proof might be needed. He packed it in between layers of clothing to protect it.

He pulled a mini-disk out of the computer and looked at it, hating it so much that he'd love nothing better than to smash it to pieces with his foot, but he needed it. Ellie's memories were on this disk. As much as he hated most of what was here, the happy moments were what kept him from destroying the disk, along with a sense that even though he disliked the memories, they weren't his to destroy and were a part of his history.

He slipped it in the case with the rest of the disks he was taking with him, and set the case on top of the closed duffel. The last thing to pick up was the print out of his hotel reservation. The Captain had helped him obtain it. He'd made the reservation, but the Captain had gotten on the com to verify that he was UEO personnel and that the bill should be sent to him. He had made Lucas promise to keep the bill reasonable, which Lucas quickly had.

He shut down his system and looked around the room. He'd actually cleaned it up so that he could find everything he'd need and want to take with him. Even he was surprised at how much junk he'd actually had laying around. It was all done; everything was packed and ready to go.

He switched off the lamp and lay down on his bunk. He couldn't control his thoughts or his excitement, and he knew that he'd never get any sleep at this rate. Sitting up, he turned on the lamp again. He hated that he was going to do this, but he needed to get to sleep. He stood up and walked out into the corridor, not caring at this point that he was wearing his pajama pants and an old t-shirt. He entered the med bay and looked around for Kristen, and spotted her at a microscope.

He cleared his throat. "Dr. Westphalen?"

Kristen looked up at the sound of Lucas' voice and was a bit surprised to see him standing there dressed for bed. "Everything okay Lucas?"

"Yes, thank you. I was wondering if…umm…see, I'm having trouble…uhhh..."

Kristen, seeing his trouble with getting the words out, finished for him. "You're too excited to sleep are you? And you were hoping that I might have something to help you?"

Lucas let out a breath of relief at being spared actually having to say it. "Yes, exactly."

"I do have something to help you," Kristen said, sliding off the stool and heading for the cabinet where all of the drugs were kept. "I know how much you detest taking anything Lucas, so I'm surprised you're here."

"I want to be fully awake tomorrow, not dozing off because I wasn't able to get any sleep tonight," he replied.

"Of course," Kristen said, placing a single yellow pill in his hand. "That ought to do the trick. Nothing too strong," she said. "Would you like a cup of water?"

Lucas nodded and followed her to the sink, where she handed him a small cup. He popped the pill in his mouth and washed it down. Thanking her, he turned and walked back to his quarters. Halfway there, he started to feel the effects of the pill she'd given him.

"Nothing too strong," he muttered, "yeah right."

Entering his quarters he nearly fell into the bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

The insistent beeping of the alarm is what finally roused him out of the deep sleep he'd been in. He groaned, turning over and feeling around the desk for the remote to shut it off, face still buried in the pillow. Suddenly, his hand stopped moving as he realized what day it was. Jumping up he slammed his hand across the top of the clock and grabbed his things to head for the shower. Thankfully, he wasn't running late this morning.

He took a longer shower than normal, just standing underneath the warm water to wash away the last of the effects of whatever it was Dr. Westphalen had given him last night. It had done the trick though; he had to give her that, he felt refreshed and ready for whatever might come today.

He turned off the water and reached out for his towel, grabbing it and thinking that it seemed closer than normal. He shrugged it off and dried himself, throwing the towel around his waist as he walked out, running almost directly into Sam.

"SAM!!" Lucas cried out in shock. Then more quietly, "What are you doing in here?"

"When were you planning on telling me?"

Lucas just looked at her blankly. "Tell you what?"

"That you were leaving for two weeks, genius?!"

"Oh, that. I didn't think you'd care."

"Oh trust me Lucas, I care. I care because it means two things: 1) I won't have anyone my age to hang out with or talk to for 2 weeks, and 2) The Captain will be on edge the whole time you're gone and it makes extra work for me!"

"Sorry?"

"Whatever," she muttered, looking him up and down. He was suddenly glad that he'd put the towel around his waist this time. "You need some sun Lucas."

"I fully plan on getting some thank you," he replied.

"Hmm…we'll see," she said, turning her back on him and walking away. "Have fun and bring me back something good!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Lucas smirked and shook his head, finishing his morning routine. He headed back to his quarters and dressed quickly, then stuffed the hotel confirmation into the pocket of his jeans. He stuffed the mini-disk case into his backpack, zipped it, and slid it over his shoulders. He then tossed the shower kit into the duffel, closed it and shouldered it, along with his laptop. He took one last look around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything, and then headed out the door.

He decided to go to the moon pool first, to say goodbye to Darwin. He didn't want the dolphin to be confused when he didn't show up for a couple of weeks. He walked up to the pool, setting his duffel and laptop down. Picking up the vocorder, he paged Darwin; smiling as he saw him come flying out of the tubes that ran along the ship. He must not have been far away.

"Hey buddy," Lucas said as the dolphin surfaced. He reached out and patted his head.

"Lucas go away?"

"Yeah, but only for a couple of weeks. I'll be back before you know it."

"Where?"

"I'm going on shore leave, to see my family."

"Lucas family here."

Lucas smiled; things were so black and white for Darwin. "Yes, that's true, the crew is my family, but I'm going to see my real family."

"Confused."

"It's okay, it's a bit confusing even for me."

"Sam go too?"

"Nope, Sam is staying here. You won't be lonely or lacking a swimming partner."

"Bye Lucas."

"Bye Darwin, see ya soon," he replied, setting the vocorder back in its cradle and picking up his bags.

He headed to the launch bay, where they were busily loading up things that they wanted sent back to shore. Hard copies of reports, research documents, specimens; all of it going to various parts of the world for one reason or another. Lucas watched with interest, wondering how they were going to squeeze him in there as well. He didn't even notice the Captain until he spoke.

"So, Lucas, all set?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes Captain."

"Well, I know I've said it already, but be careful up there. It's my head if anything happens to you."

"I will," Lucas said, and he meant it. He didn't want the Captain getting into any trouble because of him.

"Alright then, have a good time," Bridger replied with a grin. "I have a feeling that a certain someone is going to prove a very interesting tour guide. Just don't let her talk you into anything crazy."

Lucas laughed. "We'll see sir. It will depend on if it's craziness that I actually want to try."

Bridger nodded his agreement and knew that Lucas would probably have some great stories to tell when he returned. He clapped the young man on the back as he walked away and left Lucas to watch the rest of the loading process. Once they had finished, Lucas was surprised at the amount of room actually left in the launch.

"Ready?" one of the crew asked him.

"Yeah, all ready."

"Come on down, we'll be leaving momentarily."

Lucas handed his duffel and laptop down for the crewmember to hold as he descended the ladder. Retrieving them, he walked onto the launch and stowed both things under his seat. He pulled off his backpack and set it on the seat next to him, pretty sure that no one would mind since he was the only passenger on this trip. He pulled out the mini-disk player and the disk case, taking out his mix and sliding it into the player.

The doors to the launch were shut and the clearance to depart given. The usual shake of the launch undocking from the ship was felt as they headed towards shore. It would be about an hour-long trip, and Lucas settled in for the ride.

From the launch bay, concealed where Lucas wouldn't have seen him, Captain Bridger watched the launch depart from the ship. He was anxious about Lucas leaving alone, and hoped that nothing would happen to him. It was more than his job being on the line; it was worry at losing the boy that he'd come to think of like a son. It was going to be a long two weeks.

Lucas heard the conversation between the pilot and co-pilot start and switched his mini-disk player on, slipping the headphones on. The songs were in no particular order, so he looked at the digital read out to see what song he'd be hearing. He listened, interested, as the song "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana came up on the read out. He began to tap out the beat with his foot; he liked this song. As the song progressed he became engrossed in it and his head moved along with his foot to the beat. He was disappointed when it ended and was about to press the button to repeat it when he looked at the read out and saw that another song by Nirvana was coming on.

He raised an eyebrow at the title. "Rape Me?" he thought to himself. "Uh, ok?" But as the song started he was again tapping out the beat with head and foot, and as the first chorus came on, he was fully into it.

"Yeah!!" Lucas thought to himself. After the chorus the song slowed again, but as the song ramped up for the next chorus, Lucas was on his feet jumping and playing air guitar like he was alone in his room. "This band is awesome!"

As the song ended, he became aware of his surroundings again and sheepishly returned to his seat. The pilot and co-pilot were so engrossed in their own conversation that they hadn't even noticed him. He silently laughed at himself and was glad that he'd made this mix of music. He wondered if Gavin, his father, had ever done what he'd just done to that particular song.

The next song caught him by surprise. It was Ellie, singing the song to Gavin from the memory disk. He leaned back and listened, momentarily saddened, but remembering where he was going and what he was going for. The song was quickly followed by something upbeat from the Dave Matthews Band, which he also liked. He wondered if he'd actually dislike anything on this disk.

As they pulled into the harbor to dock, Lucas stopped the player and put it back into his backpack. His excitement was building now that they were actually here and his stomach felt like a thousand knots had been tied in it.

"Alright kid, you're out first," the pilot said, walking past Lucas and opening up the launch doors. "We'll see you again in 2 weeks. We leave 5PM sharp."

"Okay, great. Thanks for the ride guys," Lucas said, stepping out of the launch. He looked around him and followed the signs for the elevator that would take him to street level. He pressed the button and didn't have long to wait. The doors slid open and he stepped inside, trying to contain himself.

As the doors closed, he heard laughter and turned his head to see Ellie standing there. Hair pulled back in a ponytail, she was naturally pretty, and Lucas had never seen her wearing makeup. She was dressed in low-rise jeans, a teal t-shirt that barely skirted the top of the jeans and matched her eyes, a pair of black Doc Martens, which were the only retro things she had on; and the black bracelet that she always wore. Not that it mattered, she looked great anyway and anyone who saw her would think her trendy.

"Very cool Lucas," she said.

"Huh?"

"Your Nirvana performance, I liked it. And, to answer the question you asked, yes. Gavin did that to that song MANY times."

Lucas blushed at having actually been seen. "It's a good song," he explained.

"Oh I agree. Don't worry Lucas; I'm not teasing you. I'm glad you liked it!"

The elevator reached surface level and the doors slid open as Ellie walked out, Lucas behind her.

He gaped as Ellie looked around her. "Welcome home Lucas," she said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie quickly hailed a cab as Lucas continued to stare at everything around him. The harbor had been greatly built up since Ellie's time, when it had really been nothing much at all. A cab pulled up to the curb, and she opened the door.

"Lucas!"

He snapped back to attention. "Yeah?"

"Come on, we've got to get you into town!"

"Oh…right," he said, heading for the cab. Ellie slid in and moved all the way to the other side as he slid in next to her.

"Where to kid?" the driver asked.

"Uh," Lucas said, pulling his confirmation out of his pocket. "The Millennium Biltmore please."

"Sure thing," the driver replied.

"Wow, swank," Ellie said.

"Is it? I don't know, it's where UEO personnel stay on shore leave."

Ellie nodded and looked out the window.

"Kid, you've got to be joking with me right? You? UEO personnel? You can't be more than 16," the driver said.

Ellie opened her mouth to say something but Lucas put a hand on her arm and she sat back quietly.

"I'm not kidding you, I am UEO personnel."

"Sure kid, and I'm Queen Cleopatra."

"Wow, well I'm pleased to meet you but I thought you were supposed to be beautiful?" Lucas replied.

Ellie snickered before covering her mouth, and Lucas smirked.

"Good one kid, but I still don't believe you."

Lucas unzipped one of the front pockets of his bag and pulled out his badge. "Believe this then," he replied, handing the badge to the driver.

The driver held the badge up in one hand so that he could look at it and still watch the road. "Well, I guess I was wrong. Sorry kid. How did you get that kind of job? Or are you older than you look?" he asked, handing back the badge.

"No, I'm not older than I look. I'm only 17, but I've already graduated from college. I'm a systems analyst."

"You a genius kid?"

"You can say that again," Ellie replied.

"Who are you? His girlfriend?"

"Nohhh yeah….I'm his girlfriend," Ellie said, smiling.

Lucas stared at her in abject horror and she turned to look at him. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged, telling him without words to be quiet. He quickly realized that there was no way she could say she was his mother and that agreeing with the driver was just the easier way of changing the subject.

"Heh, lucky kid. Hope your superiors don't find out what you're really gonna be using that room for!"

Lucas wanted to scream, the thought was so totally wrong. Ellie bit her lip to force herself not to laugh and slid down a little farther in the seat.

"Oh my god…." Lucas muttered, putting his hand to his forehead.

The rest of the ride passed in relative silence as they came into the Financial District where the Biltmore was located. Lucas got out and quickly saw that Ellie had been right; it was swank. He turned around and paid the driver as Ellie got out of the cab

"Thanks kid. Have fun you two," the driver said, winking at them.

Lucas' mouth dropped open and the driver pulled away. "MAN! That is SO wrong!"

Ellie was laughing too hard to breathe, let alone say anything. She was having a hard time standing and she grasped Lucas' shoulder for balance. As he noticed that she was close to tears, he started to laugh too, realizing the absurdity of the whole situation.

"I have to check in," he said, still laughing.

"Okay," she replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

They entered the hotel and walked through the lobby to the check in desk. The young woman behind the counter looked at them as they walked up, and Ellie noticed the way her eyes lingered on Lucas. She raised an eyebrow in interest, as the girl at the counter quickly looked away. Ellie turned her eyes on her son and tried to remember how she had looked at Gavin when he was Lucas' age. She smiled at the memory of it, not blaming the girl for her interest.

"Welcome to the Millennium Biltmore. How can I help you?"

"Yes, um, I'd like to check in please," Lucas replied.

"Certainly sir, do you have your confirmation?" Lucas nodded and pulled it out of his pocket again, handing it to the girl. "Thank you, and for security purposes, the name on the reservation please?"

"Lucas James." Ellie's eyes widened and she turned slowly to look at Lucas, who smiled at her.

"Thank you Mr. James. And might I see your UEO badge for confirmation of your personnel status?"

Ever prepared, Lucas pulled out a fake badge that he'd pirated the night before leaving. Everything on it was the same as his regular badge, except that this one had his name reading Lucas James.

"Nice," Ellie whispered. Lucas nodded once and winked at her.

"Thank you. Here are your room keys and your map," the girl said, before turning her attention to Ellie. "Will she be your guest in the room sir?"

"Yes," Lucas replied smoothly. "She's my sister, if you need to add her to the room I understand. Her name is Ellie James."

"Thank you sir, I'll add her name. Have a pleasant stay."

"Thanks," he said, sliding the electronic keys off the counter and walking away.

"Very good Lucas," Ellie said. "You let that lie out like it was nothing."

"Well, I'm going to be doing a lot of it this next two weeks, so I'd better be as smooth as I can be."

Ellie nodded, completely understanding. The reached the elevator and headed for the top floor.

"What should we do first?" she asked excitedly. "We should do things today, just you and me."

"I don't know. You lived here, what should we do?"

"Hmmm," she said, pondering a moment. "Are you hungry?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Good point. Food it is then."

"Sounds like a great plan."

Stepping out of the elevator, they followed the hallway down to his room. They stepped inside and Ellie sucked in a breath. "Wow," she said.

The room was decorated in a very elegant manner. Ellie stepped up to a wall and ran her fingers over the walls covered in ivory silk. The curtains and bedspreads were made of wine red velvet. There were plants throughout the room perched upon marble stands, with the furniture made of highly polished cherry wood.

Lucas grinned and set his bags down on the bed. "Nice room," he said.

"Nice? This is beautiful!"

"We had a guest room like this at home when…" Lucas started.

Ellie turned and looked at him, trying to conceal something but not doing a very good job. "When you lived with Cynthia and Lawrence," she finished.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

She waved him away and walked toward the bathroom. "Lucas! Check this out!"

He headed over to see what she was looking at. "What?"

"You have a huge bathtub with jets! That'll be nice."

She was so easily pleased, he thought. "You can use it," he replied.

"How?"

"Oh…right."

Ellie smirked. "Let's get food. I know just where to go, but we'll need a car."

"I can't drive."

"Who says you're driving?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie flew down the freeway in the rented Mercedes. She'd rented it at a lot near the hotel, somehow producing both a current driver's license and money. She had her sunglasses on and the windows down, exactly as Lucas did. They'd slipped Lucas' mixed disk into the car's player and Ellie sang along.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked.

"Hollywood," she replied.

He sat up straight. "Seriously?"

She nodded with a smile as she switched freeways. Soon they came to their exit and Ellie pulled off. It had been so long since he'd been in a car, it was a strange feeling. He nearly hung out the window as they drove through the surface streets and into a parking garage. Ellie found a spot and pulled in.

"Okay let's go."

Lucas jumped out of the car, feeling like a little kid going to the zoo. He looked around him eagerly. Ellie started to walk away and he quickly followed her. They reached the street and Lucas stopped dead in his tracks.

"Holy cow…" he said, looking around him. So many lights and billboards, shops selling trinkets and other souvenirs, nightclubs that weren't open yet, and so many people. "You could do a whole sociological study right here," he commented.

"Yeah, you could. That's the great thing about it. Now come on, I thought you were hungry?"

"I am but…wow."

Ellie took him by the hand and pulled him down the street as he looked around him. He wanted to see everything. "We'll look at those later, I promise. But we need to get to the place before lunch starts." Lucas turned his attention forward again and followed her.

"Here we are," she said, stopping in front of a diner.

"Here?" he asked.

"Yep, come on."

Lucas shrugged as she opened the door and walked in. His stomach went crazy at the smell of food. They sat down at a booth next to the windows so that Lucas could look out at all of the passing people. He scanned the menu and decided to order a portabella mushroom sandwich and a soda. Ellie ordered nothing, and it puzzled Lucas for a moment until he realized that she didn't need to eat anymore.

"Wait," Ellie said to the waitress. "Don't bring him any old soda, bring him a cherry limeade." The waitress nodded and walked off.

"A what?" Lucas asked.

"You've never had one?"

"No, I've never even heard of such a thing."

"Oh then you're in for a treat!"

The waitress returned with a pink, fizzy drink and set it in front of Lucas. He looked at it dubiously.

"Try it; I know you'll like it."

Lucas pulled the straw out of the paper and stuck it into the pink concoction. He hesitated a moment before finally taking a sip of it. What hit his taste buds was something he couldn't even have imagined. Where had this drink been his whole life?

"Oh man…"

"Good isn't it?"

"Good doesn't do it justice," he replied, quickly drinking more.

Ellie chuckled. "Your father, Gavin, loved those. I did too. Sometimes there was nothing better on a hot day. We used to come here a lot."

"Tell me more about him?"

Ellie smiled but seemed pensive, as if thoughts of him could still cause her pain. "Well, he was like you in some ways. Very smart, loved the sea and loved science. He liked music of all kinds, computers, driving fast. He loved chocolate, often had a dark sense of humor, loved movies and reading."

"Is that all?"

"No, but I can't really describe him well to you. You had to know him to really understand him. He was a very complex and multi-faceted man. You don't really take after him that much, except in the looks department. You're mostly like me."

"I've noticed our similarities," he said softly.

"He would have loved you Lucas, you two would have gotten along very well. Many of your facial expressions, your mannerisms, your way of speaking, the way you perceive the world around you; all Gavin. He and I were so much alike that sometimes it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Maybe that's why I can't think of anything much to say about him that you don't already know by knowing me."

Lucas was quiet. He'd never known two people to be that alike. Cynthia and Lawrence hadn't been much alike at all and so they'd never really spent much time doing things together. Now that he thought about it, Lawrence wasn't at all like Ellie either.

Ellie, seemingly reading his mind once again, replied, "I think Lawrence liked not being with someone who shared his interests. As long as you had other interests, you could pursue them and leave him alone."

"That makes sense and sounds like him. Stupid reasoning though."

"I agree. When you marry Lucas, do it for love, promise me?"

"What makes you think I'll get married?"

"You will, someday. You have a girlfriend don't you?"

"Yes, Juliana. I should probably call her."

"Probably. Ooo! If you do, I want to be there."

"Why?"

"'Cause, I can check her out and tell you what I think."

Lucas was intrigued. Would Juliana pass muster? "Sure, if you want."

Ellie didn't have time to answer as the food came and Lucas dug in like a man who hadn't eaten in a year. Ellie occupied herself by watching the people go by. Finally, Lucas sat back.

"Wow, that was good."

"Did you even taste it?"

"Very funny, yes."

"Lucas, I think we should go find Sean now."

"Why?"

"It's important that you see him, and I think he'd love to go around with us to show you the sights. Some of the stuff I'm thinking of may not even be here anymore," she replied with a touch of sadness. For the first time Lucas realized just how hard this must be for her, coming back to a place she'd known so well only to see it drastically changed in some ways.

"Okay, we can do that."

"You have his address right?"

"Yeah, we can put it into the car's navigational system."

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

The ride to Sean's was silent except for the music playing. Lucas was occupied with the scenery going by, and he knew that something was bothering Ellie, but he didn't ask what it was, sticking to how he knew he'd want to be approached in such a situation. He figured that because they were so alike, she'd most likely appreciate not being prodded for answers or reasons, just as he would.

They pulled off of the freeway and into a residential area, so much different than the ones that Lucas had grown up in. These homes weren't grand and showy. Normal people lived here; people with normal jobs and lives and families. Ellie followed the commands that the navigational system spoke out, and they wound through various streets before stopping in front of a yellow, two story home. Lucas looked it over, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed. The last person to see his mother alive lived here. What was he going to say? Ellie touched his hand, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her, not sure what to say.

"It'll be cool Lucas, Sean's a great guy."

"I don't know what I should say to him…"

"I can't come with you."

"Why? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"I mean I can't come at first, right now it's all you."

Lucas took a deep breath and opened the car door. He shut it, turning back to lean in the window and look at Ellie. She smiled at him reassuringly and gave him an encouraging nod. He turned around and walked slowly up the path to the house, feeling extremely anxious. He hadn't even felt this anxious his first day on the SeaQuest. He reached the door and pressed the button, ringing the door bell. He heard someone coming and his breath caught in his throat. As the door opened, he looked down on a young girl of maybe 7 or 8.

"Uh…hi…is your mom or dad home?"

The little girl nodded before shouting out, "Daddy! Door for you!"

"Who is it Ellie?" a man's voice called out.

Lucas gasped. This little girl's name was Ellie? He didn't have time to progress beyond that thought before Sean came around the corner. He was wearing jeans and t-shirt, looking nothing like he would expect a dad to. When he caught sight of Lucas he stopped short.

"Ellie, go on back to watching T.V." The little girl looked at him strangely but complied nonetheless. "Can I help you?" he asked Lucas.

"Yes…are you Sean Montgomery?"

"Yes I am…"

"Did you know Ellie James?"

"I did, why?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "I'm her son, Lucas."

Sean blinked hard. "Lucas? As in Lucas Wolenczak?"

"That's me."

"Oh my God…what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I looked you up. I'm here because I know about Ellie and Gavin, and I want to meet my family. I know you were there with her…when it happened."

"Jesus, you look just like your father."

"I've heard that somewhere," Lucas replied.

"Wow, where are my manners? Come in, please."

Lucas turned to look back at the car and Ellie, but she was gone. He didn't have to wait long to find out where she was. One look at Sean's face told him.

"Hello Sean."

"Ellie," Sean breathed. "How…"

"Magic," Ellie replied.

"No…Ellie, you're supposed to be dead."

"Oh, I am."

"But…if...what in the hell is going on?"

"Can we still come in Sean?" Ellie asked.

Sean nodded dumbly and they stepped inside. Lucas looked around; it looked so different from the homes he'd grown up in. It was warm, pictures of family on the walls, children's toys scattered about.

"Follow me," Sean said quietly and walked down the hall and up the stairs. Lucas followed him into a study that seemed to double as a music room as Ellie came in behind and shut the door.

"Sean, how have you been?" Ellie said nonchalantly.

"No no no. First things first. What in the hell is going on here?"

Lucas moved to speak, but Ellie stopped him. "About 6 months ago, Gavin sent me to where Lucas was; the me from 2002. To make a long story short, Lucas learned the truth about his parents. There are DNA tests proving it. We went to a parapsychology center in Florida where they hooked the "alive" me up to a machine so he could get to know me through my memories. He saw it all Sean, saw how Lawrence treated me, how you were there for me during my pregnancy and his birth, saw how I died and how it was done. Gavin was there, talking him through it all."

Sean shook his head. "But Ellie, how are you here? If you're dead, how are you talking to me right now?"

"I told you Sean, magic. I don't know how to explain it, I just can be. Lucas needs your help Sean, and he wants to know you. He's had a rough life."

Sean moved toward Ellie, but her glance was unwavering. He reached out to touch her, and she didn't move. As his hand touched her skin, he jumped back.

"You're as solid as I am."

"Surprised?"

Sean looked to Lucas again. "I never thought I'd see you again. Lawrence took you right out of the hospital and gave you to Cynthia. He took you away from all of us."

"They were the only parents I knew, though they weren't much in the way of parents. I had a nanny to raise me. They were always gone."

"Doesn't surprise me, Lawrence was never known for being the warmest guy on the planet."

Lucas smirked. "Definitely true."

"God, I can't get over how much he looks like Gavin! You need my help, what can I do for you?"

Lucas sighed. "I want to make Lawrence pay. He had them both killed and got away with it. He took away the life I was supposed to have and put something completely lacking in its place. I need you to help me do it."

"I've been waiting for payback for 17 years Lucas. I knew he had something to do with it, knew it all along but could never get anyone to listen to me. I'm in, what do you need me to do?"

Ellie interrupted. "Before we get into the revenge planning, I'd really like to show Lucas around first. I don't know what is still here Sean, and what's not. I was hoping that you could come with us?"

"What's still here? Like what do you mean?"

"Oh you know, all the old haunts," Ellie said with a smile. "I want him to see all of those places we went; the ones that still exist anyway."

"Ahhh I see. Get to know his history so to speak huh? You ever been here Lucas?"

"No, I've been just about everywhere else though."

"Figures, no going back to the scene of the crime."

"Sean…." Ellie said.

"Sorry. I'd be happy to show you around. First though, tell me about you! What have you been doing all of this time?"

Ellie beat Lucas to it. "Oh! Sean! He's a genius! He invented this thing called the vocorder that makes dolphins talk, and he's on the SeaQuest and…."

"Whoa whoa whoa Elle Belle! Let him tell me."

"Oh…you're right…sorry honey. Go ahead."

Lucas grinned. "Well, to condense it, we moved all around the world. I was done with elementary school by 9 and high school by 13. I graduated magna cum laude from Stanford with a degree in Applied Principles of Artificial Intelligence when I was 16. Pretty much right after graduation he shipped me off to work on the SeaQuest, one of the UEO's flagship vessels. I'm the Chief Computer Analyst there. She's right, I did invent the vocorder, which, to simplify it greatly, does make a dolphin able to speak to humans in a way they can understand."

"Wow, graduating from Stanford by age 16? And magna cum laude no less? That's impressive Lucas. I thought little Ellie was smart! I've heard of the SeaQuest, what an opportunity for you."

"I didn't see it as much of an opportunity at first; I saw it more as exile. Thought that I had done something wrong. Come to find out my only crime was taking after my real mother."

Sean laughed. "Of course! He couldn't stand Ellie's free spirit and independence. If that was replicated in you, I'm sure it drove him absolutely mad. What do you think of being on the SeaQuest now?"

"I like it actually, it's the most stable place I've been my whole life."

Sean nodded. "Gavin, wherever he is, must have turned green with envy to see you get that sort of assignment. That would have been his dream job."

"He definitely would have liked it," Ellie agreed. "And who is 'little Ellie'?"

"I'm sorry that Lawrence ripped you off Lucas," Sean said.

"Well, I fully plan of remedying that shortly."

Sean grinned. "And I fully plan on enjoying every detail. To answer your question Elle, little Ellie is my daughter. I named her after you."

Ellie was speechless for a moment. "Sean! You grew up! I thought you were going to be like Peter Pan!"

"I thought so too," he replied. "Then I met a fabulous woman and, well, she tamed me."

Ellie laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "But you've got a daughter now, that's wonderful!"

Sean nodded. "She's my world. I never thought I could love another human being that much. When she was born, I thought about you and Lucas, and about when he was born and how happy you were. It hurt me down to the depths of my soul to know that you never got the chance to love him like I love my daughter. He deserved to have you in his life after everything that you went through. I know you didn't have Gavin, but I would've tried my damnedest to be a father figure in his life."

"But I have my chance now Sean. I may have missed his growing up, but I'm with him now and I don't plan on going anywhere."

Sean looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "Yes, you do have him now, don't you? Lawrence may have thought he could take Lucas from you, but boy was he ever wrong."

Ellie stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Sean's neck. He hugged her to him fiercely. "I've missed you Elle, I really have. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop it…"

"Sean, don't. No regrets. Ever."

Lucas watched the scene, trying to detach himself from it, but unable to. He found himself slowly walking toward them both, unsure of why or what he wanted. Sean looked up and saw Lucas edging ever closer and looking confused. He took one arm from around Ellie, and put it around Lucas, who was now within range. He pulled the teen close to him, just as he had done with Ellie, and he hugged them both. Lucas was stunned for a moment, unsure of what to do, but his subconscious responded without him, and he threw one arm around Sean and one around Ellie.

"Welcome back Lucas," Sean said.

Despite his most stoic attempts, Lucas couldn't stop the emotions that took him over. Was this what it felt like to have a father? He hadn't even noticed that Ellie had moved away, and that he was the only one left in Sean's embrace. He hadn't realized how truly lost he'd felt until this very moment. Lucas finally pulled away, swiping at his eyes quickly.

Ellie smiled at them both. "Now that the reunion is over, let's go have some fun."

Lucas chuckled. "I'm definitely ready for fun and it has to involve eating again at some point."

"Lucas! You just ate!"

"C'mon Elle, you remember how Gavin and I ate when we were his age. You used to tease us about where we hid all the food, saying we had hollow legs or something."

"I still think you did," Ellie sniffed.

"I know of one place that has it all," Sean said, shooting a look to Ellie.

Ellie gasped. "It's still here!"

"Yup, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome to Universal City Walk Lucas!" Sean said, throwing open his arms at the entrance to what looked like a bustling street.

"Whoa…" Lucas said.

"They have everything here! Food, shopping, entertainment, and excellent people watching opportunities!" Ellie exclaimed.

There were lights everywhere, fountains, carts full of things for sale and music blaring loudly over speakers. True to her description, there were people milling about everywhere, laughing, talking, and shopping.

"I've gotta get something for Sam," he said to Ellie.

"Okay! We'll find her something great here!"

They walked around, Lucas trying to drink it all in so that he could tell everyone about it when he got back to the ship. He wished he'd brought a camera.

"I've got one," Ellie whispered in his ear.

"How do you keep doing that?"

"Jedi mind trick," she replied.

Lucas burst out laughing at the remark and Ellie pulled a small, thin camera out of her pocket.

"Go stand over there with Sean," she said, pointing to a giant guitar proudly announcing the name of the restaurant, The Hard Rock Café. Dutifully, both posed in front of the sign, Sean's arm over Lucas' shoulders as Ellie snapped the picture.

They spent the next two hours visiting every shop, cart and stand located there. Ellie took dozens of pictures of Lucas; trying on silly hats, playing with wind up toys and more. Lucas was always on the look out for a present for Sam, and he found it in the last store they entered.

There on the counter was a clear glass ball containing a dolphin carved out of crystal. Lucas picked it up and studied it, wondering if Sam would like it.

"It lights up," the lady behind the counter said to him.

"It does?" Lucas asked, turning it over and over and looking for a switch, and not finding one, shaking it.

The woman laughed. "Put it back on the base and I'll show you."

Lucas set it back down on the base as the woman pressed a button on a small remote. Instantly, the ball was lit up with a soft blue light, reminiscent of the color cast into the hallways of the SeaQuest from the sea tubes running along the ship.

"I'll take it," Lucas said, knowing that Sam would love it.

"Good choice Lucas, I think she'll like it." Ellie said.

"I think so too," he replied. Pulling some money out of his pocket, he paid the woman and waited while she boxed and wrapped it. Lucas counted the money, he only had so much to last him this two weeks. He'd sent a request to the bank that held the money that Lawrence and Cynthia had set aside for him for his use while at Stanford. He'd known there was still money in the account, and he'd asked for the money to be mailed to him when he knew what he wanted to do. The woman came back and thanked him, handing him Sam's gift in a small bag.

"Where to next?" Sean asked.

"I'm hungry," Lucas said.

"Sean, is NFC still standing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's go there; I want Lucas to have something."

"Okay, sounds great."

The trio headed out of the store and back to the car. As they climbed in, Lucas asked, "What's NFC?"

"Northridge Fashion Center," Ellie replied.

"What's that?"

Ellie turned and looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Haven't you ever been to the mall Lucas?"

"No."

"Wow, that's crazy!" Sean said.

"Just wait Lucas, you'll see."

Sean pulled the car out of the parking space and headed back to the freeway. After what seemed like an eternity, they got off the freeway and headed through a residential area. They turned into a large parking lot and as they drove through it, Lucas realized that the parking lot was huge and completely surrounded a series of buildings. Sean quickly found a parking spot, and they headed for one of the buildings. Walking through the glass doors, Lucas just stopped to look around him.

"Wow, look at this place!" he said. He had never been to a mall, he'd heard of them, but had never really gone.

Ellie smiled. "A shopping paradise for some," she replied. "But come on, if you're hungry I've got a treat for you. I just hope it's still here."

Lucas and Sean followed her as she moved through the crowds with ease. Lucas scanned the fronts of the stores they passed, seeing if they contained anything that interested him.

"There it is!" Ellie cried out happily.

"Cinnabon?" Sean replied.

"Yes Cinnabon! I bet you've never had one of these have you Lucas."

"No," he replied; as his mouth started watering at the sweet smell drifting toward him.

"Oh man, you're missing out then," Sean said. "This was Gavin's all time favorite dessert."

They walked into the small store, Ellie ordering for Lucas and Sean paying as he ordered one for himself. The cashier handed them the gooey confections on a tray, and as Sean walked past Lucas, the smell of cinnamon reached his nose and his stomach growled.

Sitting down at a small table, Sean slid a small plate toward Lucas. Lucas stared at the mass of sugar, cinnamon and frosting for only a second before sticking his fork in and ripping a piece out. Stuffing it in his mouth, he closed his eyes and let out a groan of satisfaction. Ellie and Sean laughed, and he chewed slowly. Boy was he going to miss these when he went back to the SeaQuest.

"This is so good," Lucas said before sticking another piece in his mouth.

"Yeah I remember," Ellie said.

It was silent as both Lucas and Sean scarfed down the cinnamon rolls. Ellie once again occupied herself by watching people. Suddenly, looking behind Lucas, her brow furrowed.

"Who is that?" she asked Sean.

Sean looked up and Lucas turned around to see a young man with a video camera and a camera crew behind him walking toward them. He was talking into the camera and describing some of the stores, which ones he liked, what he did when he came here. Behind him about 20 feet, were a group of young girls, most of them not more than 9 or 10, following behind him and reverently stopping in the places he'd stopped and touching the things he'd touched.

"Oh that's Jason Barnham. He's a really popular actor on some TV show."

"Oh," Ellie said, turning her attention elsewhere.

Lucas was fascinated. How come those girls were following him like that? Why was he talking into that camera with another camera crew behind him? What did he have that Lucas didn't? He turned back and looked at Ellie, who was giving him a strange look. He slowly slid his foot out into the walkway as Jason neared.

"Lucas, don't!" Ellie whispered fiercely, but it was too late.

Jason tripped over Lucas' extended foot, sending him sprawling to the floor. Lucas turned to look at him, feigning surprise. "Sorry man," Lucas said before standing up and extending a hand to Jason.

"Uh, it's ok, it was an accident. No harm, no foul," Jason replied, accepting the hand up. Lucas looked to the girls following Jason, who had been looking on in mute fascination until their eyes settled on Lucas. Suddenly, Ellie noticed, they couldn't decide which boy they wanted to look at.

"I'm Lucas," he said, addressing Jason.

"Jason Barnham," the young man replied, shaking Lucas' hand.

"Why are all these people following you around?"

"Oh, I'm filming this video for one of the teen magazines. They want me to do a 'Day in the Life' sort of thing," Jason replied. Then, leaning closer to Lucas he whispered, "I think it's kind of lame though."

Lucas nodded. "Not to mention annoying," he replied, slightly jerking his heads toward the girls.

"Oh, them? Harmless. Comes with the territory I guess."

"What territory?"

"Being on T.V."

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I don't think I've ever been on T.V. unless being on a videoconference counts."

The young man looked intrigued. "What do you do?"

"I'm the Chief Computer Analyst on board the SeaQuest."

"No way!"

"Yeah, but I bet being on T.V. is pretty cool."

"I'd trade for your job any day. But how did you get that? You can't be much older than I am."

"I'm not. I'm 17."

"Wow, that's awesome," Jason replied, before suddenly remembering the camera crew. "I'd love to stay and talk to you more about your job, you seem really cool, but I have to finish this," he said sadly.

"Hey, no problem man, I understand. Look, I'll be in town for another two weeks," Lucas said, pulling out his wallet and taking one of the business type cards the UEO had given him out. "My email address is there. Send me an email and we'll talk more."

Jason accepted it with a grin. "Definitely. I'll send you a message soon. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Lucas replied as Jason walked away.

The girls trailing behind him stopped in front of Lucas. "Can we have your email too?" one asked.

"Uh, no, sorry, my girlfriend wouldn't like it," Lucas said, glancing at Ellie.

Ellie's eyes widened as the girl's moaned in disappointment and moved on. "I thought that freaked you out?" she asked.

"Well the thought of having to give my email address out to 9 year old freaks me out even more."

"Point taken. Why did you trip him?"

"Oh, easy to explain. I'm going to use him in my plan."

"How?"

"You'll see," Lucas said, sitting down and finishing up his cinnamon roll.

Ellie shrugged. "You guys finished?"

"I am," Sean said.

"Me too," replied Lucas.

They stood up left, walking around the mall and looking in the stores. Ellie dragged Lucas into a store called "GAP" and had him try on clothes. He actually bought a couple of pairs of jeans that he'd liked.

Sean looked at his watch. "It's getting late guys, we'd better get going."

Ellie nodded and they began to head for the entrance where they'd come in. As they walked, two young men walked past them, looking Ellie up and down. It absolutely infuriated Lucas for reasons he couldn't even explain.

"Seriously sweet ass," one said to the other in Russian.

Before he could say a word, Ellie turned around. "Keep dreaming," she responded in perfect Russian. Lucas stared at her in shock. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You speak Russian?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Italian, German, Spanish and Arabic too."

"You always were good at languages Elle," Sean said.

Lucas decided to test her, saying "Like mother like son," in Arabic.

Ellie smiled. "As always," she replied.

"Unbelievable," Lucas said, shaking his head.

As they reached the car and slid in, Lucas realized how tired he was. It had been a full day and he'd seen so much. He leaned his head back against the seat and was asleep before they'd left the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lucas, wake up."

A voice came to him from far away. He groaned and resisted it. He was comfortable and happy.

"Lucas," the voice called out again, shaking his shoulder. He recognized the voice as belonging to Ellie and his eyes opened slowly.

"Huh?"

"Come on honey, we're back at your hotel. I can't carry you upstairs so you're going to have to wake up and walk."

Lucas rubbed his eyes and looked around him. Sean was gone, and he was lying across the entire back seat.

"Where is Sean?"

"I dropped him off already. You slept through it all."

"Oh, wow, I'm tired," he said, sitting up. He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes again. He slid out of the backseat and groggily stood.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs so that you can go back to sleep." He nodded sleepily as Ellie put her arm around his waist, guiding him through the hotel's parking garage.

Once upstairs, he dug through his bag and pulled out his pajama pants and a t-shirt, walking into the bathroom to change as Ellie went and looked out of the window at the city spread out below and in front of her. Lucas came out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway between the two rooms, watching her.

She sighed softly. "This is so hard Lucas. This is everything and everyone I know and I'm not a part of any of it anymore," she whispered, touching her hands to the glass. "Sean was going to be your godfather, but I…Lawrence took you away. He told me, while you were asleep, that he had hoped that Lawrence would stay here so that Sean could see you. You were the last link he had to us, and you are the last link I have to anything…"

Lucas came forward, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be that link for you as long as you want me to be."

She turned her head to look at him. "Until you grow up and have your own life. What then Lucas? You'll have a wife and children to pay attention to someday, and I refuse to siphon any time away from them."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to let go that easily. I've missed 16 years of having you in my life and it isn't going to end that way. I don't want you to go and I won't let you without a fight." She turned and looked out again, saying nothing.

"You don't understand how badly I wish you could come back. If I could invent the technology that would allow it, I promise you I would do it. I would bring both you and Gavin back so that I could have my parents with me. I want it so bad I can taste it, but I have you with me now, and I'll take you in any capacity I can."

Her hand moved up to wipe away a silent tear and she turned to look at him once again. "If I could come back Lucas, I'd fight Heaven and Hell to do it, you know I would. I'll be here as long as you need and want me. Don't worry; I won't just disappear on you."

"Good, I've had enough of that in my life already. A kid needs some stability," he said with a half smile.

Ellie laughed lightly and touched his cheek gently. "You're a good man Lucas. A mother couldn't dream of having a better son."

"You should tell that to Cynthia."

The look that darkened Ellie's face took him by surprise. "Forget about her," Ellie growled. "She left you to nannies instead of raising you and loving you like she should have. First she stole my husband and then she stole my son; all the while facilitating the lies that Lawrence fed you. Had she been an honorable woman she would have pressed Lawrence to tell you about me so that at least you would know, but she couldn't do that. She made you hers, she lied to everyone including herself and there was nothing I could do to stop it. You were _my_ child!" she cried angrily. As she did, a glass sitting on the bathroom counter shattered, startling them both.

"Wait…you said she stole your husband. What are you not telling me?"

Ellie's hands clenched into fists and she began pacing in her agitation. "She was sleeping with Lawrence already, probably even before we were married. I wasn't enough for him right from the beginning, and I knew it, but still I married him. I believed him when he told me it was nothing, that he was breaking it off with her!"

"Wait…"

"I bet she was happy that I died! She had him then, and as a bonus she got you! She didn't have to take a chance of 'ruining her figure' by having one of her own. I wanted to hurt her so badly, but I couldn't! So I just looked after you as best I could and tried to protect you."

"Mom, I'm so sorry…"

"It wasn't fair Lucas! It wasn't fair that I had to stand idly by while you grew up! I was only able to give you one thing," she said, becoming ever more upset.

"What was that?"

"Your teddy bear…you named him Ridley."

"You gave me that?"

She nodded. "She didn't know where it came from, she figured it was just one of the toys that you'd gotten at the hospital and she let you keep it. She got rid of everything I'd bought for you and redecorated your nursery."

"I still have him," Lucas whispered.

"Do you? I wanted to touch you, hold you, but I couldn't; I wasn't strong enough yet."

"But where were you? All of that time? If, when you showed up on the SeaQuest, you didn't know what happened, where was this part of you, the part that knew?"

"I don't know; my only guess is that Gavin somehow locked it away. When I went through the memory screen, it all came back. I hate them Lucas, I'd destroy them if I could."

"Well, the plan…"

"That's not how I mean Lucas."

"Then how…" he began as it slowly dawned on him. "Oh."

She shook her head as if trying to clear it. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't do this, not with you."

"It's what you feel and it just adds another dimension to it all," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders to stop her pacing. He took her hands in his and gently unclenched the small fingers. "It's all okay now."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Become your father."

He smiled. "I don't know. I didn't know I was doing it." He pulled her close and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could, seemingly needing this contact with him. "They can't take me away this time," he whispered.

At this, she began to sob, and he just held her. He had never considered before what the circumstances might have been or where she had been all of this time. She had been a sideline observer, unable to act or stop anything from happening. She'd been forced to watch her child taken from her and witness his growing up never knowing she'd even existed.

It suddenly hit him that she wasn't the 41 year old that she would have been had she lived. She was the 24 year old who had been murdered, whose life had been brought to a screeching halt by a jealous man. Everything she felt, everything that went on around her was filtered through the eyes and soul of someone who hadn't aged.

She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry Lucas, really, I shouldn't do this."

"You're entitled to feel, I'd be worried if you didn't," he replied, walking over to bed and flopping down.

She smirked and flopped down next to him. He turned over onto his side to look at her as she just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. "I miss Gavin," she said.

"I know," he replied.

She looked at him and bit her lip. "But you need to get some sleep." She rolled over to face him, and began to stroke his hair, as she had done when he'd first found out about her. He sighed heavily and let his eyes close.

"Goodnight," he whispered as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A knock on his door roused him from sleep, and he was suddenly aware of the brightness of the room. He opened his eyes to the bright blue of the sky outside of the window, a sight he hadn't seen in what felt like ages.

He rolled out of the bed and shuffled to the door. "Who is it?"

"UEO security, open up please."

Lucas froze. Had he done something? He didn't remember doing anything. Why were they here? Taking a deep breath, he opened the door slowly and peeked around.

"Psych!" Sean called out with a laugh. "Did I fool ya?"

Lucas exhaled. "Jesus man, you scared me! I was wondering if I somehow started sleep walking and did something illegal in my sleep!!"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, come on in."

Sean stepped into the room and looked around. "Wow, they put you guys up in some nice digs when you travel!"

Lucas shrugged. "Maybe it's because some of us don't get to see the light of day most of the year so they figure they ought to treat us when we do?"

"Hah! Maybe. Anyhow, where's your mom?"

"I don't know, she kind of comes and goes at her leisure."

"Sounds about right for Elle. She really had fun with you last night."

"Until we got back here…"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she kind of spilled a few details that she didn't mean to I think."

"Such as?"

"Such as how difficult it is for her to see how everything has changed while she hasn't. The fact that Lawrence was cheating on her with Cynthia before he even married her."

"Ooooo…she told you that did she?"

"Uh, yeah."

Sean nodded gently. "That was tough on her. She didn't know what to think or believe. If your father, Gavin, would have stepped in, it would have been all over for Lawrence."

"Why didn't he?"

"He wasn't here. He was on a research trip, helping chart and categorize what was left of the Titanic off the cost of Nova Scotia. He only got back 3 days before Ellie married Lawrence."

"Wow, he did that?"

"Yeah, it was a dream assignment for him. Ellie didn't want him to go, but she didn't dare stop him. She would never prevent anyone from following their dreams; she wanted everyone to be happy."

"There is still so much I don't know about her."

"Yeah, Ellie is a lot more complex than she looks. A very creative soul, always doing something like writing music, drawing. She was also a daredevil. She did some crazy stuff just to say that she'd done it. In just the short time I've spent with you, I can already see how like them both you really are. You're the perfect combination of the two," Sean said.

Lucas gave a half smile. "I wish I could have grown up with them both, or even just her. How different my life would have been…"

"Yeah it certainly would have. You wouldn't have been pawned off on others that's for sure. And as soon as a hint of that genius IQ showed up it would have been nurtured and encouraged. I don't think you would have ended up on the SeaQuest though, unless you'd wanted to."

Lucas took a moment to consider that thought. Never ending up on the SeaQuest? Not so long ago, that would have been a wonderful thing to imagine. Now he wasn't so sure. It had grown on him, the crew was his surrogate family, and Sam was there. They heard the door open and both turned to look.

"You boys talking about me?" Ellie said, walking in. Lucas was always startled to see her when she looked different then he'd last seen her. She'd changed her clothes, this time wearing a white, long sleeved top with a lavender stripe down each arm, jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun. She looked very relaxed.

"Always! How could we not?" Sean said with a smirk.

"I knew it. How can you help it, I'm oh so interesting," she replied with feigned dramatic flair "Good morning sweetie. Ready to do some more stuff?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Oh, you'll see." Ellie said, the trademark grin spreading across her face that let him know she was up to something.

After a quick breakfast, they all piled into Sean's car. Lucas was intrigued as they headed out of town and toward the coast. It didn't help that Sean and Ellie were talking cryptically.

"You know the spot, right Sean?"

"Yeah, I've gone there a lot of times since…well, you know."

Ellie nodded, but she was smiling, so Lucas couldn't tell where exactly it was they were headed. He gave up and decided to watch the scenery go by. He was amazed at the density of the city and thought about how many people there must be here. When someone said Los Angeles, they could mean any number of areas: Hollywood, Studio City, and Universal City; were all ones that he recalled seeing. Also interesting was the change in the look of the city and its streets depending on where you went or what streets you crossed. He wondered if he would ever be able to find his own way here, it seemed confusing and jumbled.

His interest peaked when he saw the ocean in the distance. Where were they going? He'd wanted to be far, far away from the ocean for these two weeks. He glanced at a sign as they went by. Highway 1? Where did he remember hearing that? He scanned the water, fixated on the way the light bounced off of it and sparkled as if diamonds had been strewn across the surface to bob gently on the waves.

Sean finally pulled the car over and Ellie got out. Lucas followed her and found himself standing at the edge of a cliff, looking out over the water. Turning his head to the left he saw a familiar looking bridge. He thought about it for a moment, trying to place it, before the full force of where they were slapped him across the face. Ellie had stood on that bridge, alone, on a dark and windy night, willing herself to jump. Lucas gasped and backed away.

"No…I don't want to be here. I want to leave," he said, beginning to panic. Sean looked at him strangely, as did Ellie, before she realized what he was seeing.

"Oh…Lucas, no, honey, it's okay."

"No. Not okay. You were going to jump, you wanted to."

"But I didn't."

"Why are we here, why did you bring me here?"

"Because, we're going to do something fun here. Maybe it will erase anything negative you associate with this place."

"Please…" he said, still backing away until his back was to the car and he could go no further.

Ellie stepped forward and took his hand. "Lucas, this place has other, better memories for me than that. I know that the one night is all you saw, but please believe me; I came here for a reason that night. It was a place where I remembered being happy."

Lucas felt as if he would hyperventilate. He shook his head. "No."

"Just give me a chance to show you Lucas. That's all I ask."

He looked into her eyes, the same color as the ocean stretched out beneath them. She was pleading with him, willing him to be calm, and it was working. His breathing slowed and he swallowed hard as he nodded his assent.

"Good," she said with a smile. She nodded at Sean who popped open the trunk of his car, pulling out a harness and several ropes.

Lucas' eyes widened. "What in the hell is that?"

Ellie smiled happily. "Just watch." She stepped around to Sean, who fitted the harness around her and attached one of the ropes before attaching them to the bridge itself. With Sean's help, she climbed up onto the bridge and stood, looking out onto the sea.

Lucas could hardly breathe as the images of that night flashed through his mind. "What…what are you doing!!"

"It's cool Lucas, check it out." Sean said.

"You ready Sean?"

"And willing. Hit it baby."

With that, Ellie stepped into space. Lucas screamed in horror and ran to the railing to look over. She was free falling, arms out. Just as he thought she would fall forever, the slack in the rope was gone and she stopped as it pulled her back up. He could hear her laugh of delight and just stared, open-mouthed.

Sean was laughing as she dangled there, and he began to haul her back to the top via a second rope, much longer than the first, that Lucas hadn't noticed.

As she reached the top, Lucas screamed at her. "What are you doing? Why did you do that!?"

Sean offered his hand and she nimbly pulled herself back up onto the highway. "It's called bungee jumping Lucas, and it's a blast. You look like Gavin did the time I did this to him!"

Furious, Lucas turned on his heel and marched back to the car. Ellie quickly came after him. Turning on her, he laced into her. "I can't believe you just did that, after what I saw you think of doing!"

"Lucas, calm down. It wasn't anywhere near the same. I was safe." Fuming, he looked away. "Now it's your turn."

"No! No way!"

"Lucas, trust me, I know you'll love it. Try it, just once. If you don't, I'll tell Ben you wimped out," she said, baiting him.

"You wouldn't."

"Do you want to test that theory?"

Lucas growled in frustration and stomped over to Sean. "Hook me up."

Ellie giggled and quickly stepped out of the harness, handing it to Sean. Sean adjusted it and slipped it on Lucas, buckling him in. "That's messed up Ellie," Sean said.

"Maybe, but we'll see if he still thinks so once he goes. Don't close your eyes Lucas; it will ruin the whole thing!"

"You'll be alright Lucas. This is totally safe, checked all the ropes and harnesses myself this morning. Okay, you're good to go."

The fear that sat in the pit of Lucas' stomach as he walked up to the railing made him feel like he was moving in slow motion. He looked over the edge and felt dizzy. He looked at Ellie, trying to determine if she was serious in her threat to rat him out to Ben. He decided she was. He swallowed hard and forced himself to climb up onto the railing. He heard Ellie behind him.

"Think of it this way Lucas, it will be your first chance to know what it feels like to really fly…"

Phrasing it in such a way to make it sound more like an experiment calmed his nerves slightly until he looked down.

"Don't do that!" Sean said. "You'll never go if you do that."

His hands had clenched into tight fists without him even realizing it. He looked out at the distant horizon, wondering where the SeaQuest was. He thought of Sam, of the Captain, Dr. Westphalen, and the guys. And then he jumped.

He felt the wind and the absolute weightlessness of his fall. Despite the harness, he felt completely unhindered and free. He forced himself to keep his eyes open as he hurtled toward the ocean. He didn't scream, couldn't scream. And suddenly, it was over, the rope snapping him back and pulling him upwards. He spun himself around so that his back was now to the ocean and, despite himself, he laughed.

She had been right. The rush was incredible and he could think of nothing but doing it again. He let out a yell of triumph and heard Sean and Ellie doing the same. He stared down as Sean hauled him back to the top.

"That was AWESOME!" he yelled as he climbed back up. "I want to go again!"

Ellie clapped her hands in delight. "Didn't I tell you that you would love it!?"

"Way to go man! It usually takes people a lot longer than that to make the leap their first time!"

Lucas grinned wildly, feeling absolutely exhilarated. "Can I go again?"

"Sure! Go ahead, I've got ya," Sean said.

Lucas quickly climbed back up onto the railing and looked over. This time, he decided, he would jump backwards. Carefully turning around so he didn't fall, he stood looking at Ellie and Sean. Lucas waved to Ellie and then launched himself into space. He closed his eyes and just let the feeling take him over. He didn't want to forget this for as long as he lived; this perfect, weightless freedom.


	11. Chapter 11

After several more jumps, they decided it was time to go. Ellie, separating herself from Lucas and Sean, took a moment and stood at the bridge. She closed her eyes, remembering her own desperation on that night so many years ago. She hadn't known what she should do, in her grief for Gavin and the situation with the pregnancy she hadn't been thinking clearly. All she had wanted was to be away from it, to go to a place where Gavin was still alive, where Lawrence really loved her, and where the baby belonged to her husband.

To think that she had been so selfish that she had almost ended the life of the young man chatting so eagerly with Sean caused her a pain she couldn't even describe. To end her own life was one thing, but to end his too would have been a sin of the greatest proportion. It would have been murder and it would have made her no better than Lawrence.

She opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't find it in herself to cry even though she felt like doing so. Oh to be alive and Lucas' age! She would join him on the SeaQuest in a heartbeat; she would have loved to have done so. She knew Gavin would as well.

"Gavin, where are you?" she whispered softly into the wind.

"Ellie? You ready?"

She turned to look at Sean, pushing down any pain, and smiled. "Yes, coming!"

Jumping into the car, she put her feet on the dash of Sean's car as she slid her sunglasses on. Sean flipped the mini-disk player on, and she sat up straight as she heard her own voice over the speakers.

"What the hell?"

"Oh," Lucas replied. "I pulled the two songs I saw you sing on the disk and put them on here."

Sean laughed. "Oh man, I remember this! I remember playing these! Sing Ellie."

"What?"

"Sing them, I'll turn this down, you sing."

"No!"

"C'mon, you know you want to!"

"I do not!"

Lucas sat forward. "If you don't I'll tell Ben AND Sam that you wimped out."

Ellie glared at him. "Touché Lucas."

Lucas grinned evilly. "Turnabout is fair play."

Sean snickered, but pressed the back button and the song started over. Ellie took a deep breath during the lead in, but began right on cue, her voice true to the notes, strong and clear. Sean nodded his head and Lucas sat back to listen to her. For him, it was the perfect end to a perfect morning.

As they came back into the city they were trying to decide what to do next. Lucas wanted to walk Hollywood Boulevard and look in all of those shops he'd first seen, Ellie wanted to go back to the hotel and hang out, and Sean didn't care either way.

"Okay here's the deal," Ellie said, grabbing a coin out of Sean's cup holder. "We'll flip for it. Pick a side Lucas."

"Heads!"

Ellie flipped it and looked at it. "Damn. You win. Hollywood Boulevard it is."

"Woo hoo!" Lucas cheered.

Sean pulled off the freeway and into Hollywood. He pulled into a parking garage and they all got out. Ellie stretched and then screamed as Sean came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the air.

"Sean! You freak! Put me down!" she screamed, laughing.

Lucas laughed and thought to himself how odd it was to see two people who were supposed to be adults acting the complete opposite. It reinforced an already held belief that growing up didn't mean becoming cold and boring. Sean set her down and she slapped at him.

"I hope your wife is okay with your being gone so much," she said.

"Yeah she is. I kind of explained it to her. But you're not Ellie, you're Ellie's sister."

"Yeah I can imagine that wouldn't be easy to explain," Lucas said.

"I don't think it would work," he said with a small smile.

They headed down to street level and Lucas almost squealed like a child when he saw what was beneath him. The Hollywood Walk of Fame surrounded them, but he was standing on the star of Jimi Hendrix.

"Oh my God," Lucas breathed, running his hands through his hair in amazement. "It's…oh…it's…"

"Jimi Hendrix?" Sean offered helpfully.

"Not just Jimi Hendrix…but one of the best guitarists ever!" Lucas said reverently.

"Didn't know you were into the old stuff Lucas," Sean said.

Lucas could only nod as he knelt down and touched the pavement reverently. He wished for some of that talent to rub off on him through osmosis. "Mom, take a picture, please! I have to be able to show Ben I was here!"

Ellie chuckled and pulled the small camera from her pocket. She'd remembered to grab it out of the glove compartment before leaving the car. She took a picture of an excited, grinning Lucas, hands pointing to the name of one of his favorite musicians.

Moving on, they walked past the many shops lining Hollywood Boulevard, and Lucas wanted to go into each and every one. He happily tinkered with the gadgets and souvenirs being sold, his smile seeming permanently pasted on his face. Ellie wondered if he'd ever been allowed to do this as a child.

He bought some postcards and other little trinkets for Dr. Westphalen, Captain Bridger, Tim, Ben and Miguel. They always brought him things when they came back from trips away, and he wanted to return the favor.

Outside of the Kodak Theatre, old now but brand new in Ellie's time, Lucas posed for more pictures before moving over to the Chinese Theatre and staring in awe at all of the handprints in the cement. He looked like a typical tourist, putting his hands over the handprints of the celebrities who'd long ago left their mark. Ellie couldn't help but smile at him, his energy and pure joy was infectious, and she knew that he would remember this trip forever.

They had lunch at the same diner that Ellie had taken him to the day before. He ordered a chicken sandwich and cherry limeade and they chatted happily in the afternoon sun, looking like a normal group of people. It was an experience that was so rare for Lucas. He'd never had the opportunity to just sit outside and eat with Lawrence and Cynthia. With them it had always been fancy restaurants, proper manners and never talking. Even when he had come aboard the SeaQuest and had gone places with the crew, they were still treated differently. Here, the people just walked by, knowing nothing about them or caring. They didn't look at Lucas out of the corner of their eye, wondering why he was sitting with a bunch of uniformed UEO personnel or commenting on the genius son of Lawrence Wolenczak. Here he was just an ordinary teenager out to lunch with friends. He reveled in the normalcy of it.

"Sean," Ellie said at last.

"Hmm?"

"It's time," she said, looking at Sean seriously.

"Time? For what? To go back to the hotel?" Lucas asked.

"No," Ellie said, looking at him. "It's time to meet your grandparents."

Lucas nearly choked on his drink. "What?"

"Your grandparents? It's why you wrote their names down isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Lucas, you can't put it off. You can spend the rest of the week with them, both Gavin's parents as well as mine. Next week you can devote solely to wreaking havoc."

Lucas stared blankly at her for a moment before nodding. "Okay. Are you coming?"

"I don't know Lucas…"

"But your parents, they'll want to know…"

"I don't know if they could handle seeing me Lucas. I'll have to judge it when the time comes," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Lucas realized then that she'd never gone to see them. Was it that they might not be able to handle it or was it more that she wouldn't be able to? The bill arrived and Sean paid it. Ellie thanked him as they stood up and walked back to the car.

As they passed the star of Jimi Hendrix once more, Lucas couldn't help but whisper, "Well, Jimi, wish me luck."


	12. Part 2, Chapter 12: Finally a Family

As Sean's car wound them into the hills surrounding Hollywood, Lucas' mind was racing. What would he do? What would he say? What would they think of him? He was shaking slightly as he looked out of the window. Ellie was silent, staring straight ahead. Her mind was closed to Lucas; he had no idea what she might be thinking.

"Stop Sean," Ellie said, breaking the tense silence.

"Ellie…"

"Stop the car Sean."

Lucas looked up, confused. What was going on? Sean pulled the car over and Ellie stepped out, walking across the road and looking out into a deep ravine. Sean got out of the car, and Lucas, not wanting to be left out, followed.

"Ellie, come on, get back in the car."

"He died here…"

"I know Ellie."

"He was alone."

"He didn't even feel it Ellie."

"How do you know?"

"It was quick, there's no way…"

Ellie held up a hand to silence him, and she stood staring out, a breeze blowing back a few loose strands of hair. Sean looked away and then to Lucas.

"The accident happened here?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Yes," Ellie said her voice almost a whisper carried to Lucas' ears by the wind.

Lucas stepped up to stand next to her, putting a hand gently on her arm. She looked to him and then looked back out. They stood that way, saying nothing for a few moments.

"Come on," Lucas said softly. "He's not here anymore."

Ellie took a deep breath and turned away, walking back to the car and getting back inside. Lucas and Sean quietly followed her. Before they pulled away, Ellie turned back to look at Lucas.

"You know what honey? You're right, he's not here anymore. He wouldn't want me to be sad about it."

"No, I don't think he would," Lucas replied with a reassuring smile.

She returned the smile and turned back around in the seat. The rest of the trip passed in the same relative silence, each person wrapped in their own thoughts. Lucas' nervousness increased when Sean suddenly made a right turn up a long driveway. He stared out of the window as a large house came into view. She had grown up here? It looked like a Spanish villa, warm and inviting.

Sean stopped the car and turned to Lucas. "Okay kiddo, you ready?"

"No."

Sean laughed. "Well, ready or not, here you come."

Lucas swallowed hard and opened the door, thankful that Sean was coming with him. Lucas felt like he was moving in slow motion as they walked up to the large double doors. Sean knocked, and they waited. Lucas had to keep reminding himself to breathe.

The door was pulled open and an middle-aged woman stood there. "Yes?"

"Hi, are Mr. and Mrs. James in? My name is Sean; I was a friend of their daughter's."

"Yes, they're here, please come in," the woman said, stepping back to let them in.

Lucas walked in behind Sean, looking around him. The ceilings were high, the home as large as any that Lucas had ever lived in. But like Sean's home, there were family photos on the walls, giving it a human touch.

"I'll tell them you're here. Your name again sir?"

"Sean Montgomery."

The woman walked off and Lucas looked at Sean nervously. "I'm freaking out!"

"Don't, Ellie's parents are wonderful."

Lucas didn't have time to respond as an older woman sailed into the room. "Sean! What a surprise!"

"Katherine, always good to see you."

"How have you been?" she asked, giving Sean a hug. She had yet to notice Lucas.

"I've been well, thank you. Married now, with a daughter."

"Well! I never thought I'd see the day," she teased. Lucas took the opportunity to observe her. She looked a bit like Ellie, the dark hair and the build certainly. The humor, and the smile, most definitely.

"Katherine, I have a bit of a surprise for you, so brace yourself."

She laughed. "Always so cryptic Sean! What is it?"

"Katherine, I'd like you to meet Lucas."

Katherine's eyes left Sean and settled on Lucas. She gasped as she saw him, her surprise clearly registering on her face. "Sean…is this…our Lucas? Ellie's Lucas?"

"The very one," Sean replied.

"How…" she said, unable to finish, her emotion getting the better of her. She walked slowly up to Lucas, touching his face as if she wanted to see if he were real. Lucas just stared at her, unsure of what to do or say.

"He found me. He knows about Ellie and Gavin, he wanted to come here and meet his family."

"Lucas," she whispered. "I thought I'd never see you again! Oh!" she said, pulling him into a fierce embrace.

Lucas was still too in shock to speak a word, but he didn't want her to feel as though he didn't want to be here, so he hugged her back. He could tell she was holding back tears.

"Hello," he said, simply.

"My God but look at you! You look so much like your father, Gavin I mean. Did Lawrence have a change of heart and tell you about your mother?"

"Not exactly," Lucas said. "I found out on my own," he lied. He couldn't tell her how he'd really found out. That was up to Ellie if she decided to make an appearance.

"Please, come, sit down. You have to tell me all about yourself."

She led him to a comfortable looking set of chairs. Lucas told her about growing up, about school, and finally about his work on the SeaQuest. She was so warm, so like Ellie, he never felt uncomfortable talking to her.

"Well! My grandson, a genius! Both of your parents were pretty close to being that themselves. Working for the UEO on their flagship vessel no less! Your grandfather will be thrilled!"

Lucas smiled. If he were as exuberant as Katherine, he was looking forward to meeting him.

"I'm very sorry that you lived such a cold, sterile life Lucas. I told Lawrence that we would take you in and raise you, but he wanted no part of it. I knew then that it would be a miracle for us to ever see you again. He judged your mother for something he, himself, was still doing. I thought it terribly unfair." Katherine said.

"It's okay, I've been working on making up for it now that I'm away," Lucas replied.

"You simply must stay with us for a few days Lucas. I'm sure you'll want to meet your other grandparents, Jennifer and Gary, but I'd love to have you to myself for a few days."

"I'd love to," Lucas said with a grin.

"Wonderful! Margery!" The middle-aged woman appeared in the doorway. "Please fix up the blue room. My grandson will be staying with us a few days." Margery nodded quickly and walked away.

"I'll have to go back to the hotel and get some clothes," Lucas started.

"No worries Lucas, I'll get them for you and bring them back."

"Oh…thanks."

"Katherine?!" a male voice boomed from the kitchen.

"In here Patrick!" she shouted. "Boy is he going to be shocked!" Katherine whispered to Lucas, who gave her a half smile.

As Patrick walked into the room, Lucas took him in quickly. He seemed a lot like Captain Bridger, with darker hair, a moustache and Ellie's trademark teal eyes. "Katherine, do we have visitors?"

"Hey Mr. James!" Sean said.

"Well I'll be! Sean Montgomery!" he said with delight. But as he walked towards Sean, he saw Lucas. "What in God's name…"

"Patrick, I'd like you to meet your grandson, Lucas." Katherine said gently.

"It can't be…" Patrick said.

"It is, indeed." Katherine replied.

Patrick was stunned. "How did you come to be here with us?"

"I found out about my real parents and I wanted to meet my family. I'm on shore leave."

"My god Katherine, look at him."

"I know," she replied.

Lucas stood and offered his hand to Patrick. Patrick took it, but instead of shaking his hand, he pulled Lucas into a hug. "It's wonderful to finally see you Lucas. I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Lucas will be staying with us for a few days Patrick, before he goes to meet Jennifer and Gary."

Patrick nodded. "I still can't believe it."

"I couldn't either, but here he is!" Katherine said, recounting all that Lucas had told her. When she had finished, Patrick looked at him, wide-eyed.

"You're the Chief Computer Analyst on the SeaQuest?"

"Yes, sir."

"Boy would your father have been proud of that! Hell, _I'm_ proud of that. You're serving under Captain Bridger then?"

Lucas was stunned. How did he know that? "Yes, well, sort of. I'm non-Navy personnel. I'm part of the science department actually. How did you know about the Captain?"

"Study! I was very interested in the SeaQuest when she first set sail, I've been following it ever since, but it made no mention of you."

"Yeah, it wouldn't, I was a last minute addition."

"Well," Sean said. "I'm going to go and get Lucas' stuff. Do you want me to check you out Lucas?"

"No, that's okay. Leave me checked in, less of a hassle when I go back." Lucas replied, handing Sean his room key.

"Alright then. I'll be back."

"Thank you so much Sean," Katherine said with tears in her eyes. "For bringing him home."

Sean smiled and walked out, leaving Lucas alone with his family for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

"I still can't believe you're here," Katherine said. "We honestly believed we'd lost you forever."

"You would have, had I not found out. Lawrence did a good job of hiding the truth from me."

"But not well enough for a clever boy like you," Patrick said.

"You could say that," Lucas said. He wanted to tell them all that had happened but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Mom, please come," he thought, hoping she could hear him.

As if on cue, he heard Ellie's voice in his ear, so clear he actually turned around to see if she was standing there. "Tell them the truth Lucas, it's okay."

Shocked that she had actually heard him, he sent another thought her way. "How do I explain you showing up? Why won't you come now?"

"Don't be fancy about it, just tell them. Sean will come with all the proof you need. They don't need me to come Lucas; they're okay with this. Seeing me would only hurt them and I don't want to do that."

He couldn't argue with that logic. He was on his own. Well, sort of.

"Lucas? Is something the matter?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, I haven't been completely honest about how I found out about my parents. It's a long and complicated story, so please sit down and I'll try to tell it as best I can."

Katherine and Patrick exchanged a glance but sat down. Lucas began with the black out of the bridge's systems and proceeded through the whole tale, trying to be as clear and thorough as possible. When he described the memory session, his reactions and the ensuing depression; Katherine frowned but said nothing. Finally finishing with the vid-com call to Lawrence, Lucas sighed heavily and awaited their reactions.

"That is quite a story Lucas," Katherine said.

"I know that it sounds really far fetched, but it did happen that way. I would never have known what happened had I not met Ellie and seen her memories."

"There is no way he could have known those things Katherine. Nothing he talked about is public knowledge that anyone could go look up. I mean, Arwen, how on earth would he know about her unless he'd heard it from Ellie herself?" Patrick reasoned.

Katherine looked down for a moment. "How do we know for sure?"

"Katherine, what reason would he have to lie about it?"

Lucas gazed at Katherine, knowing that his bewilderment showed on his face. He couldn't make her believe him, he could only tell what he knew was the truth, and he had done that. The sound of the front door opening broke the tension of the moment as Sean walked into the room with Lucas' bag.

"Here you go," Sean said, handing it to him. "Oh, and I picked up a friend of yours. She was waiting for you at the hotel."

Lucas looked at him, puzzled, as he stepped aside to reveal Sam. "Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked, standing up. She walked towards him and gave him a hug, which startled him because it was so unlike her. He soon knew why.

"It's me, Ellie," she whispered in his ear.

He almost pulled away from her in shock, but thought better of it. "It's nice to see you Sam," he said, then more quietly, "Why are you here looking like Sam and how in the hell did you do that?"

"Well, it was the only way I could think of to be here with you and not distress them. Just play along will you? You seem to need my help anyway."

Lucas let her go and just raised an eyebrow. Watching her play Sam was going to be amusing at least. "Grandma and Grandpa, if it's alright I call you that, I'd like you to meet my friend Sam. She's on the SeaQuest too, we work together."

She stepped forward and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both," she said.

"Lucas it is certainly alright that you call us that, I've wanted to hear it for so long," Katherine said. "Sam, it's a pleasure."

"So, Lucas," Ellie said, looking at him. "I noticed that the picture from your desk was missing. Did you bring it with you?"

Lucas looked confused for a moment, and then it dawned on him. The picture! It was in his bag! "Yes, actually, I did bring it."

"Oh good," Ellie replied. "I was afraid Ben had taken it to play a joke on you."

Lucas took the bag from Sean. "Grandma Katherine, you wanted to know how you could know for sure that what I was telling you was true. The picture Sam mentioned…well, you'll see." Digging through the bag, he gingerly removed the picture frame and handed it to Katherine and Patrick.

Katherine gasped as Patrick muttered, "Oh my God." There, in living color, was all the proof they needed. Ellie with her arms around Lucas, both of them smiling and happy, and taken recently.

"It's her," Patrick said. "It's our little girl, in the flesh! Lucas! Where did you get this?"

"I told you, she was here. That picture was taken at Chatton."

"I took it," Ellie said. "She was really there. If I understand correctly from Lucas mentioning Chatton, he's told you the story. I was there too, and I can verify it all."

"I think this is plenty of verification right here," Katherine said quietly. "My Ellie, I miss her so much…"

Lucas looked at Ellie/Sam. She was biting her lip, and he could almost feel the sadness coming from her like waves. He knew that she wanted so badly to reveal herself but was exercising restraint because she knew it wouldn't be right.

"I'm sure you were everything she ever dreamed of Lucas. She looks so happy with you." Katherine continued.

"It was wonderful to see her, to be able to meet her and know who she really was. As sad as it was, they are moments that I will never, ever forget." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ellie look at him, suddenly fighting her tears.

"Well, I'm sure you both have had a long day. There are two beds in the room we set up for you Lucas. You can both stay there."

"Thank you," Ellie and Lucas said at the same time.

Katherine passed the picture back to Lucas. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a copy of that picture."

"Of course," Lucas said.

"Well, Lucas, I'll be back to pick you up in a couple of days," Sean said.

"Okay Sean, thank you for everything."

"No problem. Nice seeing you again Mr. and Mrs. James."

"Have a safe drive down the hill Sean and don't be a stranger," Patrick replied.

Sean chuckled. "Sure thing," he said and left.

"Come, I'll show you the way." Katherine said.

She headed for the stairs and Lucas followed her, Ellie behind him. She knew her way perfectly but had to act as if she didn't.

"Oh, Lucas, the Captain told me to let you know that he's been expecting a check in from you."

"Oh man! I totally forgot, I'll call him as soon as we get upstairs. Thanks Ehhh…Sam."

Katherine walked down a long hallway, and entered the 3rd door down. "Here's where you'll be staying. We'll be having dinner in a couple of hours if you want to take a nap," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Lucas said again. He gave Katherine a bright smile, and though she returned it, there was a hint of sadness there, before she turned and left the room.

He sighed and set his bag on one of the beds. He saw Ellie sit down on the edge of the other bed and bury her face in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake as she cried. Lucas frowned and shut the door, then sat down next to her. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her toward him, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Lucas…this is so hard to do."

"I can only imagine. I'm sorry you can't tell them who you really are."

"I want to tell them so badly…I want to have my father hug me. I hate Lawrence for this. If there is a hell, I hope he burns in it."

"Me too Mom, me too. Thanks for the head's up on the picture though. I'd completely forgotten about it."

"That's why I came. I knew that you would be overwhelmed and I wanted to be able to help you."

Lucas nodded as Ellie wiped her face. "I'd better call the Captain, I've been lagging."

"Yes, he's very worried about you because he hasn't heard from you. But I'll stay out of range, just in case. I don't want Sam to see herself standing here with you."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Sam's reaction. He almost considered doing it just to see what it would be, but decided it would be too mean. He pulled his PAL out of his bag and dialed the Captain. It was quickly answered.

"Bridger."

"Captain, it's Lucas."

"Well! Lucas! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about us!" he replied as the small video came up. "You've gotten some sun I see."

Lucas laughed. "Yes sir. And you were right, I've got some good stories to tell when I get back."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at Ellie's parent's house. I'm staying here for a few days to get to know them."

"Well, that should be exciting. We miss you Lucas, it's been awfully quiet around here. Sam doesn't know what to do with herself, though she would never admit it!"

"Is she there?"

"I can find her if you'd like?"

"Yeah, if she's nearby," Lucas replied, as the Captain disappeared from view. He heard the sounds of someone calling for Sam and telling her who it was that wanted to speak with her. Then he heard what sounded like someone running.

"Lucas!"

"Hey Sam!"

"How are you? There's a lot to do here. Tim wants to upgrade systems when you come back."

"I'm good. I've got stories to tell when I come back. Oh, and I bought you something good."

He saw Sam's eyes light up. "You did? I was just kidding!"

"Of course! I couldn't come here without bringing something back!"

"I can't wait to see it! Darwin misses you. He keeps asking when you'll be back."

"I haven't been gone that long!"

"I know, I try to tell him, but you know how he is with time."

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, I had better get back to work. Have fun Lucas, and stay safe. Hey, did you get sun?"

Lucas grinned. "Yes I did. Tell everyone I say hello."

"I will. See ya later Lucas," she replied and disappeared.

Bridger reappeared on screen. "Well, I'll let you get back Lucas. Thank you for remembering to check in, even though you were a bit late. I feel better knowing you've survived this long."

"Okay Captain. I'll check in again."

"Good to hear. Bridger out," he replied as the screen went black.

Lucas set the PAL down and looked to where he'd last seen Ellie, but she was gone. He stood up and walked out of the now open door. In the hallway, he looked both ways, trying to figure out where she'd gone. To his right, at the end of the hallway, he saw another door open and walked toward it.

Walking in, he saw Ellie, standing in the middle of the room. Looking around, it was obvious that this was a girl's room, though the walls were covered in an ice blue color. The bedclothes matched it, and though the bed was made for a canopy, there wasn't one on it. Instead, there were oblong crystals hanging all the way around it. This had been _her_ bedroom.

"Everything is still the same. They haven't moved a thing."

"Should they?"

"I don't know, I thought they would have packed it up by now," she said, walking to one of the built in shelves lining one wall. She picked up a picture, and Lucas came up behind her to look at it. Captured forever were the smiling duo of Gavin and Ellie. He was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her small hands rested on top of his, and she was leaning back against him, his head resting next to hers.

Lucas reached out and touched the picture gently, almost as if he was trying to will it to come to life again so that she would be happy, not to mention alive. It was how he imagined them when he closed his eyes and tried to think of what it might have been like to see them together.

"Lucas, take this back with you," she whispered. "I want you to have it. It was taken right before he left for the research mission," she said, turning to face him and putting the frame in his hand.

"But they will notice it's missing."

"Don't worry Lucas; I'll take care of that later. I'm going to come back, as myself, after you've gone back. I'll come as they expect me to. I'll explain the missing picture. Just take it, please. "

Lucas nodded and looked around at the rest of the room. Peering at the shelves, he saw volumes of poetry, an anthology of the complete works of Shakespeare, various works of fiction. There were no posters on these walls, but there were prints from some of the more famous Pre-Raphaelite artists. Looking out of the window, he saw that she'd had a view of a pond. Her desk was in front of the window. How often had she looked out as she'd studied? He felt her everywhere here, and even if she hadn't been here with him, there would have been no escaping it.

"Come on Lucas, let's go," she said, walking out of the room.

When they reached the room where Lucas was staying, he slipped the picture she'd given him into his bag. He was tired suddenly and he flopped down on the bed. It was so comfortable that he actually groaned with pleasure.

Ellie laughed. "Feather beds got to love them!"

Lucas sighed happily and was asleep in minutes.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of a piano filtered through the darkness behind his closed eyes, calling him back to consciousness. He looked at the clock on the nightstand; he'd been asleep for a little over an hour. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. He stood and went in search of the piano.

He followed it down the stairs and across the entranceway. In a large room, he saw Ellie, seated at the piano, playing Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 8. He was shocked, he hadn't been aware that she could play like this. He stood and listened for a moment, but jumped when he heard Katherine speak.

"Your friend can play very well. Your mother used to play like this, she liked this song too. Ellie was quite a musician."

Lucas nodded, wondering if Ellie knew that Katherine was there. He wasn't sure she did, so engrossed was she in her playing. "I hope you don't mind that Sam is playing."

"Not at all, it's good to hear it played again. It's barely been touched since…" she said, faltering.

Lucas gave her a sympathetic gaze. "I think she is with you more often than you know," he said.

"Oh I certainly hope that's true Lucas. I just wish she'd let me know."

"I think you might get your wish soon," he replied, sitting down on the steps leading down into the room and listening to Ellie play. Katherine sat down next to him.

"You know, she could have been so many things. She could have done this professionally, but she didn't. She told me that if she made a career of it, it wouldn't be fun anymore. She was probably right. I know she liked to sing for fun with Sean's band, she was good at that too. She gave it all up when she married Lawrence because he wanted her to stay at home."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I suppose the thought of having a wife who might outshine him was too much for his ego to handle."

Lucas pondered the thought as Ellie launched into the first movement of Moonlight Sonata. He loved this song.

"To me that seems wrong," he said. "I would want my wife to be happy, to have her own career and accomplishments."

"Then you'll be a good husband someday Lucas. Gavin was that way too. He would have loved to have your mother go on research missions with him. And oh how they both would have loved to have the opportunity to work aboard the SeaQuest as you do."

Lucas closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. He'd never heard this song played live before and it was even more soothing and beautiful this way.

Opening his eyes again, he said, "I would love to have them there. I'm sure that the Captain would be able to use them."

Katherine smiled. "All I wish is that you had them here at all."

Lucas sighed. "Me too."

"I wanted her to wait for Gavin to come back from Nova Scotia. I knew how much he loved her even if he hadn't admitted it to her yet, and I knew that Lawrence could never love her the way Gavin did. When I found out about Cynthia, I urged her to wait, but she didn't. I never really understood why."

"I don't know either. She should have. They ended up together in the end anyway."

"Yes, you're right about that. I think your mother really wanted to make it work though, and that's why she stayed with Lawrence through everything. When she finally gave in, it was because by trying to hold her under his thumb, he'd shown her that he didn't really love or understand her and never had. She was a trophy. He drove her straight to Gavin, to the arms of someone who _did_ love her as she had hoped that Lawrence would; and they both paid for it with their lives."

Lucas' breath caught in his throat at the first mention of their murders coming from Katherine's lips. "I think that's true," Lucas replied. "Lawrence is like that. No one is ever good enough. I never stood a chance because I was just like her."

"Do you regret that?"

"No," he replied instantly. "Not for a second. I would much rather be like her than anywhere even close to him. I was a sort of trophy for him too, that one last thing he'd taken from her after he'd taken everything else. When they realized that I was advanced for my age, it was even worse, but god forbid I act like the child I actually was."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't help you."

Lucas looked up at her. "There was nothing you could have done. He took me as far away as he could and made sure that I knew nothing about her or about you. All my life I believed that he and Cynthia were my parents. They acted the part in public, but they were never around for anything."

Ellie finished the second movement and stopped, sitting quietly for a moment. She turned and saw them sitting there, and a look of concern crossed her face. She had forgotten who she was supposed to be.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked first!" she said to Katherine.

"No dear, don't be sorry, you play beautifully."

"Thank you," she said gently. "Lucas, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"It's a good way to way to wake up," he said with a smile.

"Where did you learn to play?" Katherine asked.

"I had a private instructor," Ellie replied.

"Oh? Ellie did too. She loved the piano. I thought she'd outgrow it, but she never did. She had a tremendous love for all music."

Lucas could see her internal fight to silence herself, and he knew it must be anguish for her, but she remained silent on her true identity.

"Yes, she said so when she was here," Ellie replied.

Katherine smiled at her. "Well, dinner is ready. I was about to come up and get you both when I saw you standing here listening."

"Great!" Lucas said. "I'm starving."

"Just like a boy," Ellie teased.

Katherine laughed. "Ah the many times I heard those words come out of Gavin's mouth!"

Lucas saw a flicker of sadness pass through Ellie's eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. How long would she be able to keep this up? She stood up from the piano bench and gently closed the piano. He watched as her hands lingered on it for a moment, her fingers brushing across the smooth surface. He knew that Katherine would notice none of this and the only reason he noticed was because he was looking for it, these signs of her feelings.

When she turned around, she had a smile on her face. Lucas cocked his head in wonder. She had completely walled off anything she was feeling. It was the same sort of thing that he did when his emotions were getting the better of him or he felt like anyone was getting too close to them. He'd never seen what that looked like from the outside.

"Shall we?" Ellie asked.

"Absolutely!" Katherine responded, turning to walk toward the dining room. Ellie followed her, and she passed Lucas she ran her fingers through his hair. He gave an involuntary shudder as chills coursed through him.

He stood and followed the women through the house and to the dining room. As he crossed the threshold he stopped, not believing what he was seeing. This was a formal dining room; there was a fireplace in the wall across from him, and a table that had the ability to become much larger when needed. A great crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and all along the walls there were beautiful paintings. To his right was a set of double doors leading out to a large terrace with a terracotta tile floor. The view from these doors was remarkable and he knew that he would forever be able to close his eyes and remember what it looked like. The doors were wide open; dinner was being set at a smaller table on the terrace.

"Lucas? Are you coming dear?" Katherine asked as she sat down.

"Yes, coming." He walked across the wood floor and out onto the terrace. The air was warm with just a hint of a breeze. He felt like he could stay here forever. Katherine and Patrick were seated at each end of the table, and Ellie was sitting across from him.

"Let us pray," Katherine said softly.

Pray? He'd never done that or seen it done. What should he do? Ellie gave him a small smile across the table, and he heard her whisper softly to him that he shouldn't worry. She closed her eyes, folded her hands and bowed her head. Lucas, seeing this, followed her example.

Katherine gave thanks for the food they were about to eat, and for the reappearance of their grandson. As she spoke, Lucas wondered if this is what normal families always did. He would have to ask some of the crew when he got back if they had done this. It was comforting to know that Katherine and Patrick were happy to see him.

The prayer ended and food was passed around. Lucas dug in with relish, thinking everything looked good. The meal, consisting of Chicken Parmigiana, a green salad, and pasta with an asiago cheese sauce was the most complete meal he'd had in months and he felt that he could die a happy man with food this good.

The laughter and conversation didn't surprise him, as he'd come to realize just how warm his real family was. Patrick asked him for stories of his time on the SeaQuest, and Lucas gladly told them; thrilled once again that anyone cared enough about him to ask. He told them of his trips to City Walk, the mall, and Hollywood Boulevard where he'd seen Jimi Hendrix's star on the Walk of Fame. He made them laugh with his tale of his first bungee jump with Sean, and he took great care to remember not to mention Ellie's presence there. It was everything he could have ever hoped that it would be. He finally had a family.


	15. Chapter 15

"I noticed that you have horses," Ellie said to Katherine.

"Yes, do you ride?"

"Oh only when I get the chance, I really love it though. There is a sort of freedom there."

"I agree. If you'd like, you're more than welcome to take the horses out. I'm sure they'd appreciate the exercise!"

Ellie's grin said it all. "Lucas? Would you like to come?"

"I don't know how to ride a horse," he replied.

"Oh it's easy! I'll teach you. I'll bet you're a natural," Ellie said.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot," he said, trusting her because she'd been right all the other times something like this had come up.

When the meal was finished, Katherine stood and offered to walk them out to the stables. They walked down from the terrace and across a wide expanse of yard, skirting the pond Lucas had seen from Ellie's bedroom window. Upon entering the stables, Lucas sized up the horses that were there. There were four, each a different color: one black, one a golden color, one white and one chestnut. Ellie stepped quickly to the black horse, stroking its nose and talking to it softly.

"Ah yes, she's my favorite too. Her name is Morgaine, after a character in one of my favorite books," Katherine explained. "She's a wonderful horse; you're quite welcome to ride her."

Lucas tried to decide which of the remaining three he wanted to try. He decided to try the golden horse; he liked the way it looked. He approached it slowly, holding out his hand. The horse craned its neck toward his hand until both boy and horse were finally touching. It nuzzled his hand gently, and he was amazed by the velvety softness of it. He'd never been up close and personal with a horse before.

"And that sweet creature is Edwin," Katherine told Lucas. "He's wonderful as well, not quite as spirited as Morgaine, which is good for your first ride. Sam, I assume you can show Lucas how to saddle up?"

"Sure!"

"Great, have fun you two!" she said, walking out of the barn and back to the house.

"Okay, so what do I do?" Lucas asked.

Ellie laughed. "It's really very easy," she said, grabbing all of the necessary pieces from the walls. They led the horses out into the yard and then she showed Lucas how to saddle the horse properly, and then how to properly place the bit and reins.

He watched intently, fully planning on riding again if this time went well. He only had one question. "How do I get up there?" he said, eyeing the saddle.

"Grab the lower part of the mane and the back of the saddle and pull yourself up while pushing upward with your grounded foot."

"That sounds easier than it probably is," Lucas replied, placing his foot in the stirrup. Edwin complied by standing stock still in a seeming effort to help this novice get to where he needed to be. He grabbed the back of the saddle and jumped, pulling himself up and then throwing his leg over the other side of the horse, as Ellie had said. He was shocked when he made it on the first try.

"Great job Lucas!" Ellie said, as she mounted the horse in what he was sure was a much more fluid motion than he had managed.

"Thanks. Now what?"

"Now, give him a little kick and he'll walk for you. Think of it this way, your gas pedal is how hard you squeeze him with your legs. The harder you squeeze, the faster he will go. To keep him walking, maintain a light leg pressure. The reins are both your steering and your brakes. Pulling to the left or right gently will take you in either direction. Pulling towards you will stop him. Got it?"

"Yeah I think so," he said, giving Edwin a slight kick. The horse moved forward, taking him by surprise. "Hey! I'm doing it!"

"Yeah, easy huh? Just move with him Lucas, and you won't be sore later."

"What does that mean?"

"Just try to move with him and you'll be fine," Ellie said again as she gave Morgaine a start. They walked for a few minutes before Ellie said, "Ready to go faster?"

"Um…ok."

"Alright, all you have to do is give him another kick and he knows to go faster. Maintain the leg pressure so he knows that you want him to go."

"Okay," Lucas said uneasily, giving the horse another slight kick, which started him into a trot. As he jostled about he finally understood what she had meant by moving with the horse, and quickly settled into the rhythm of it.

Ellie kept up with him as he tried to adjust. "Okay Lucas, I'm going to see what Morgaine here can do. Just keep doing as you are and I'll be right back," she said as she gave Morgaine a double kick and the horse broke into a run.

Lucas stared in shock as she quickly drew away from him. "Hey!" he shouted after her. "I want to go that fast too!" She couldn't hear him. He pondered for a moment. It didn't look that hard. Maybe he could surprise her by catching up. He gave Edwin the same double kick he'd seen Ellie give Morgaine.

He didn't even have time to shout as Edwin took off like a shot. He grabbed the pommel to keep from falling off, holding on for dear life. This had not been a good idea. How did she say to stop him again?

"Stop! Edwin! Stop!" Lucas shouted, but the horse paid him no heed. "Ellie!" Lucas yelled. He could see her now, they were quickly catching up.

Ellie slowed and turned to see Edwin speeding toward her with Lucas shouting at him to stop. "Oh no…" she said as they flew past her. She urged Morgaine into a full gallop and took off after them.

"STOP STOP STOP!" Lucas yelled. "Whoa! Cease and desist! Basta!" Lucas screamed, trying every word and phrase he could think of.

"Lucas! Don't let go!"

He heard Ellie call out from behind him and clung tighter to the pommel. He turned his head to the right and saw her draw even with them.

"Give me the reins Lucas! Now!"

He held them out to her, straining to reach. She grabbed them from him and quickly pulled them back while pulling Morgaine to a stop. Both horses slowed and then stopped, leaving both riders shaking and gasping for breath. Lucas felt like he was going to pass out.

"What were you thinking?" Ellie yelled at him.

"It didn't look hard, it looked fun. I wanted to try it."

"Lucas! You could have been killed! Why didn't you just wait for me to come back?"

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry? I could just slap you right now!" she cried, fuming.

Lucas winced; she was really angry with him. How was he going to fix this? "Mom, really, I didn't think…"

"That's right! You _didn't_ think!" she yelled, but he could see her anger turning into something else.

"I'm sorry; it's all I can say. I won't do it again unless you show me how. It's not an experience I want to repeat."

She sighed heavily. "Lucas, you don't understand. You have to be careful; we don't want to lose you after finally getting you back. Please, promise me you will be more careful!"

"I promise," he whispered, not knowing what else to say.

She nodded. "Let's go back now, or do you want to keep learning?"

"Let's stay out for a little longer. Show me how to do this so I don't kill myself."

She chuckled. "Okay then. From the beginning…"


	16. Chapter 16

The next few days passed in a whirlwind of activity. He spent time with both Katherine and Patrick, getting to know all about them and the rest of his family. He learned that this side of his family was of English descent, and still had members living in England, though he wouldn't know them. Neither Patrick nor Katherine had had brothers or sisters, so there were no Aunts, Uncles or cousins to learn about.

His riding skills improved daily as he took to getting up early with Patrick and riding the perimeters of the property. Ellie, as Sam, had said that it was time for her to return to the ship, and Sean had come to get her the day after Lucas' first riding lesson. He took the opportunity to get sun and floated around the pool or lay on the deck for a little while in the early afternoons. In the evenings there were the small, intimate dinners, and then the time spent in the James' library, reading whatever he could get his hands on. At the end of it all there was the comfort and warmth of the feather bed, and the glorious silence of his surroundings. In all truth, he really didn't want to leave, and would have happily stayed on here forever.

He knew though, that his time here was growing short and that tomorrow Sean would come and it would be time for him to meet his other grandparents. Lying in bed, he wondered what they would be like. Would they be as warm and loving as Katherine and Patrick had been? He could only hope so as he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning he woke for his ride with Patrick. When they returned, they sat down to breakfast with Katherine, who looked so sad, even though she was trying to hide it.

"Something wrong Katherine?" Patrick asked.

"Oh…yes and no," she replied, trying to be vague.

"I'll miss you too," Lucas said, hoping that what was bothering him was also what was bothering her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you honey, you read my mind."

"I'll come back, I promise."

"I know you will, I just don't want to see you go. It's been such fun having you here."

"Lucas, I know that with this new situation with Lawrence, that you have no home to really call your own anymore. Your grandmother and I would be proud to have you call this your home, the place where you can come when you get time off or need a break." Patrick said.

Lucas sat back, astonished. "I'd like that. Very much," he replied. He had secretly wanted to ask them about this but had never found the right time or words.

"Excellent," Patrick said with a smile.

"I have a gift for you dear," Katherine said, sliding a box to him across the table.

"You didn't have to do that," Lucas began.

"I wanted to. Open it," she urged, smiling.

Lucas opened the box and looked inside. He gasped when he saw two small medals on a gold chain. Lifting it up, he looked at them. There was a person on each one and he wondered who they were.

Katherine seemed to understand. "I know that you don't know who or what these are, so let me explain. The medal with the man on it is a medal of St. Francis of Paola. He's the patron saint of those associated with the sea. For you to wear it is good luck and means protection for you. The other, the lady, is the Virgin Mary. It was your mother's, I gave it to her when she turned 16. When you wear them, you'll know we are always with you and you are always in our thoughts."

Lucas was speechless, and he fought back the tears that threatened. He had never felt so touched in his life, and it was only one of the very few times he had felt truly loved; though since Ellie had come into his life those moments were growing ever more frequent.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes. Yes, I do, thank you. Will you help me put it on?" he asked Katherine.

Smiling, she stood and came around to where he was sitting. She took the chain from him, unclasping it and putting it around his neck. She fastened it again, then lifted the medals and put them underneath his shirt where they were hidden from view.

"I know boys don't like to wear 'jewelry'" she said with a laugh.

Lucas chuckled. The metal was cool against his skin. "Yeah, I don't know what they might think of me if I show up wearing a necklace," he joked. "Seriously though, I've seen some of the other guys with chains and different things like that."

"Well good, you won't stand out then," Patrick said.

Lucas laughed and they proceeded with their breakfast. Afterwards, Lucas went upstairs to pack his things. He packed slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. As he packed the picture of him and Ellie, he felt the hidden picture of Ellie and Gavin that she had given him that first day. He took them both out and wrapped them in clothing to protect them from breaking.

He heard Sean's car coming up the drive, and he knew the moment to leave had come. He closed his eyes and sighed, for a split second considering the possibility of leaving the SeaQuest and just being here, in this place he now thought of as home, and being normal. He quickly realized that he considered both the SeaQuest and this place home, and that he could never just leave the SeaQuest. They depended on him to work with the ship's systems, it was his job. He would never be just a normal kid, but he could always come back here when he needed to escape from it all.

Sean's knock reverberated through the large house, and Lucas picked up his bag and headed down the stairs. He saw Sean enter just as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey! Lucas! Have a good time?"

"Yeah, almost too good I think, I don't want to leave!"

"Can't blame you on that one, this is a peaceful place."

Katherine and Patrick entered the entryway from the library and greeted Sean. Katherine, with tears in her eyes, hugged Lucas' tightly.

"Don't forget about us my darling boy," she whispered.

"I won't," he replied, hugging her in return. "I'll miss you both, I'll miss this place."

"It will be so quiet without you!"

Lucas pulled away and gave her a smile, squeezing her hand. "Do you have email?" he asked her.

"Yes of course."

"Here," Lucas said, pulling out one of the same cards he'd given to Jason Barnham that day at the mall. "My email address is on it, as well as any contact information should you need to get a hold of me. You can email me anytime you'd like, I promise I'll respond."

"Thank you Lucas, I'll keep this in a safe place," she said, hugging him again. "Have a safe trip and do call us when you get back to the ship to let us know you've arrived safely."

"I will. Goodbye Grandpa," Lucas said, turning to Patrick.

"Goodbye Lucas. I'll miss our rides in the mornings. Stay safe, don't get into any trouble or accidentally fire some torpedoes," he said with a wink.

Lucas laughed. "I can promise you on the torpedo thing, because I don't have access to those, but the staying out of trouble is a tough one. It always seems to find me, and besides, if I stay out of trouble all of the time it means I'm not having any fun."

Patrick laughed loudly. "Well said my boy well said. Have a good trip."

"I will thank you." Turning to Sean he said, "Ready?"

"When you are."

"Okay," he said, heading toward the door. He turned to look back at Patrick and Katherine one more time, waving to them. They waved back and he turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him, out into the real world once more.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you to everyone for the great reviews, and to Milena for the correction on the correct procedure for mounting a horse! Malinear, I'm sorry I made you late for work but very glad that you liked it! _

_This is turning out to be a bit longer than I had planned, as the details of family meetings were a bit more complex than I had anticipated! Thank you all for hanging in there! Now, back to work for me!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas slid into the passenger seat of Sean's car and shut the door. He was quiet, unsure of what he was feeling. He gazed longingly back at the front door; it represented so much to him now. A portal back into a world he hadn't thought could be real, a refuge, a place where he was loved and wanted. He knew then that this would always be his escape, that even when he couldn't physically come here, he could close his eyes and will himself here, getting away from anything and everything that bothered him. He heard Sean open his door and get in. He turned his head and looked at him.

"Good to see you again," Sean said.

"Same to you, have you seen my mother?"

Sean shook his head. "I haven't seen your mother since I picked her up from here. She was pretty down; I think you'll see her again once your family visits are over."

"She had to hold a lot in while she was here."

"Yeah, she did, and I imagine it was harder than I can even conceive of. She was close to her parents."

"She told me she'd come to them later."

"I'm sure she will then. Are you ready?"

"Almost. Tell me what you know about Jennifer and Gary."

"Well, I can tell you honestly that they are nothing like Patrick and Katherine. Jennifer and Gary were the 'cool' parents that bought us beer when we couldn't buy it, bought Gavin guitar lessons when he was 16, and heartily endorsed his getting a tattoo when he turned 18."

Lucas cocked an eyebrow. "A tattoo? He had a tattoo?"

"Yup, he certainly did, though you wouldn't have seen it unless he was wearing something sleeveless."

"What was it?"

"It was a phrase in Tolkein's Elvish tattooed around his upper arm. He wanted one of those tribal ones, but he wanted his to be different, so he made it Elvish script. It was two separate lines."

"Elvish. What a cool idea. I love those books," Lucas said.

"Yeah he did too. As a kid he always wanted to be Aragorn so he could come back and save us all," Sean said, laughing at the memory.

Lucas grinned. "What did it say? What was the translation?"

Sean was quiet for a moment before replying, "Few can foresee whither their road will lead them, till they come to its end."

"Legolas said that if I remember correctly. What a piece of foreshadowing that was."

"You're right, that's where it came from, and if he had only known how true that would be for him, then maybe…"

Lucas blinked hard and looked away. Sean started the car and headed for the road. Lucas was surprised when he turned right instead of left to go back into the city. He looked at Sean questioningly.

"They live a bit farther up the hill. We all lived around here," Sean said, taking note of his confusion. "It isn't far, and we don't have to stay long if you decide not to."

Lucas nodded, but secretly wondered why he said that. In what seemed only a few minutes they were turning into another drive. This house was smaller than the one he'd just come from. It was a single story, surrounded by a manicured lawn and garden.

"Lucas, I have to tell you this, before you meet them. Just because they were cool parents doesn't mean they were good parents. Gavin was an afterthought, and they were more his friends than his parents. In some ways they were a lot like Lawrence and Cynthia turned out to be for you, except not so restrictive. They didn't attend your mother's funeral; they never made any attempts to help Patrick and Katherine get custody of you. I think they blamed your mother for Gavin's death, because they refused to even see her after that."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you should know the truth in case their reaction to you isn't a warm one or they don't believe you are who you say you are. I don't want to see you hurt because you don't understand the politics behind it. I hate to say it that way, but it is the truth."

"Sean, how are they going to look at me and say that I'm not his son?"

"I'm just warning you Lucas. Just know that even if Jennifer and Gary don't react in a positive way, you still have Patrick and Katherine. I'll stay with you the whole time. If you want to leave, just let me know okay?"

This disclosure troubled Lucas greatly, and he suddenly wasn't sure if he wanted to meet them at all. Why hadn't they attended Ellie's funeral? Why did they dismiss her after Gavin's death? How could they possibly blame her for what had happened? He realized that he couldn't, and shouldn't, leave without meeting them.

"Okay," he replied, opening the door. Sean stepped out and they both walked up to the front door. Sean rang the bell and it was only seconds before the door was opened.

"Sean!" the woman who answered cried out. "It's been so long!"

"Hi Jennifer, good to see you again. Look, I've got someone here that I thought you should meet," he said, gesturing to Lucas.

Jennifer looked at him and her face went blank. "What is this Sean, some sort of joke?"

"Jennifer, this is your grandson, Lucas."

She started as Sean said Lucas' name. "My god," she whispered. "It's like going back in time and looking at Gavin. Come in, please."

Sean and Lucas stepped inside, Lucas suddenly wishing he was someplace else. "It's nice to finally meet you," Lucas said softly.

She gave him a strange look and walked away, going to the dining room table and sitting down. She gestured for them to sit and they complied.

"So," she began. "How did you come to find out about us?"

"I…uh…" Lucas said, faltering at the coldness of her tone.

"He did a bit of research after some blood tests came back as a mismatch with that of Lawrence and Cynthia," Sean said, trying to help.

"I see, so then you know all about your mother I suppose?"

"Yes and my father too. I'm on leave and I wanted to meet my family…" he got out, before Jennifer interrupted him.

"Hold on Lucas, I want to say this. I know that my son was your father in the technical sense of the word, but he was never your father in any other way, he never got the chance. That was your mother's fault."

"How?" Lucas asked, feeling himself starting to get angry.

"She should never have slept with him. If she had stayed away and been a faithful wife, my son would still be alive," she said simply.

"Now hang on a minute Jennifer…"Sean began, but Lucas stopped him.

"My mother was not at fault for what happened. It takes two people to do what they did, he was just as willing a participant as she was, in fact, from what I know, he was the one who initiated it, but that is beside the point. Whether it should have happened or not isn't the issue and can't even be debated. It happened and there is no undoing it. He would have been a father to me if he'd had a chance, just as she would have been a mother to me if she had been allowed to live."

"All I am trying to say Lucas, is that although we are technically your grandparents, I can't and don't consider you truly my grandchild. I've never met you, never known you in all of this time you've been growing up. Gary will feel the same way. We discussed this, just in case it ever happened. I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want."

"Give me what I want? How do you know what I want? You haven't even bothered to talk to me and find out what I want. All I wanted was to find out where I really came from, who my family really was. Would you give me the time of day if I was his child by another woman? Is it only because Ellie is mother that you've decided to shut me out?"

"Wait here," Jennifer said, standing up and leaving the room.

Lucas was flabbergasted. What in the hell was happening? He hadn't expected this at all, Gavin had been so warm when they'd met.

"Lucas, we can leave, I'm really sorry about this," Sean said.

He nodded silently. "I want to go, she hates her so much I can almost feel it radiating off of her."

Jennifer came back into the room, carrying what looked like a photo album as well as a glass of a watery looking brown substance, which Lucas immediately identified as alcohol from the smell it gave off as she walked by him. His eyes widened and he looked at Sean, who shook his head and looked down at the table.

"Here," Jennifer said, sliding the album across the table. "This was Gavin's. It is a scrapbook type of thing that he made for a class project in college. It will tell you all you need to know about him."

Lucas laid a hand on top of the book. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Jennifer, we're going to go now, give my regards to Gary."

"I will thank you for stopping by Sean."

Sean and Lucas stood, Lucas dazed by this brief exchange. They headed for the door, and Lucas was halfway out when he heard Jennifer call out to Sean.

"Sean!"

"Yes Jennifer?"

"Don't ever bring him here again."

Lucas froze, his heart seeming to stop in his chest at the icy words. He hadn't felt this hurt since being sent to the SeaQuest. He sighed and marched out to the car, opening the door, sliding in, and slamming it shut.

Sean was right behind him. "I'm so sorry Lucas that was way beyond what I even imagined might happen."

"Why does she hate me? She doesn't know me!"

"I don't think she hates you, I think she blames Ellie and anything associated with her is the enemy."

Lucas sighed heavily. His heart ached, he had hoped for so much more than this. "She was drinking."

"Yes, she and Gary both sank into it after Gavin's death. They aren't the same people they used to be. The old Jennifer and Gary would have welcomed you with open arms. I don't even know these people anymore. The drinking has destroyed them."

"Take me back home please," Lucas said tightly.

"Back to the hotel?"

"No, home. Home to my grandparents, the ones who like me. I don't want to end it like this, I want one more night with them."

Sean nodded, started the car, and headed back down the road.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucas got out of the car without a word to Sean, opening the door to the backseat. He opened his bag and shoved the album inside, then zipped it back up. He picked the bag up, his hurt and anger evident in his every move.

"Lucas, I know you're pissed right now, but before you go let me tell you this. I'll come get you tomorrow night. If you feel like it call me," Sean said, handing Lucas a card. "I'm really sorry for how that turned out, it wasn't right."

Lucas took the card and looked at Sean. "Thank you. Sorry, I know this isn't your fault so I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Hey man, no apologies needed. I understand. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks again," Lucas said, shutting the doors. He stood there for a moment as Sean drove away, then he turned and headed for the door.

He opened it and walked inside. Shutting it quietly, he set his bag down in the entryway. Looking around, he saw no one. "Grandma Katherine?" he called out.

"Lucas?!" he heard her call back as he saw her rush through the door to the kitchen area. "Honey what are you doing back here?"

His frozen heart shattered into a million pieces at the sound of her voice, at the love with which she regarded him. He felt like screaming. "I…it…wasn't good," he stammered.

"What do you mean? What happened?" she asked as she reached him.

"I met Jennifer, she didn't like me, wouldn't hardly talk to me. She blames my mother for everything, and it extends to me. I just…I had to come back here; I didn't want to leave feeling that way."

"Oh Lucas…" Katherine said, taking him into her arms. "I'm so sorry dear. Of course you did the right thing by coming back here. I can't believe that she would have the audacity to not welcome you."

Lucas was distinctly aware that his anger was dissolving into nothingness and being replaced by the comforting feeling that someone loved and wanted him. It was the same way he always felt in Ellie's presence. Ellie. She was here, he could feel her.

"She took it out on you? She wouldn't talk to you?" he heard the familiar voice say.

"Mom," he whispered and looked up.

Sure enough, she was standing there with Patrick right behind her. She had done it. She had come right after he'd left. They finally knew.

Katherine looked back at her. "She came right after you left Lucas. I have you both home now, I couldn't be happier. She's told me everything."

Lucas looked at them all, Katherine and Patrick's sheer joy written across their faces. Ellie's was a different story. Her eyes had gone dark in her fury. Lucas recognized that look and knew that it never meant good things. It was the same look he'd seen a million times when he'd looked in the mirror when he was thinking of what had happened to Ellie and Gavin.

"I'll go there and tell her what she can do with that self-righteousness," Ellie fumed, heading for the door.

"Eleanor Elise you will do no such thing," Patrick said. Lucas watched, amused, as Ellie stopped cold. "Leave her to her bitterness Ellie. It's her loss."

"She hurt my baby, my child, I can't let that go. It's not his fault, none of it is."

"And it isn't yours either," Katherine said gently. "It's her anger and her demons talking, she's lost herself in them, too far to come back. Besides, he's come back here, where we can make up for that unpleasant encounter."

Ellie looked at Lucas. "I'm so sorry; I can't help but feel it's my fault that she treated you that way."

Lucas walked to where Ellie stood. Putting his hand on her shoulder he said, "It's not your fault. What happened, happened, and we can't change that. I've got one set of grandparents who love me, and that's more than I started out with. I think I can live with that." She smiled at him and touched his hand, a smile that he returned. He felt at home again, at peace.

"We were just about to go outside for a bit Lucas, would you like to join us?" Katherine asked.

"I'd love to," he said, hardly able to contain his excitement at the possibility of erasing all that had just happened. They all turned and headed for the back of the house, Lucas with his arm around Ellie's shoulders. "It's good to see you again," he said.

"Oh, it's good to see you too! I'm glad you had fun here. Mom tells me she gave you some medals huh?"

"Yeah, a really cool gift. I'll never take them off."

"I'm happy to hear that you think of this as your home."

"I'm happy to have a home," he replied.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" a voice called out.

Ellie and Lucas stopped and looked at each other in disbelief. Turning slowly, they saw Gavin, standing there in the entryway. Katherine and Patrick saw him too and just stared in shock. They couldn't doubt his presence with Ellie standing right there as proof that it could be done.

"Gavin," Ellie breathed. She pulled away from Lucas and ran back to the entryway, throwing herself into his arms. "You're here."

"Hi baby," he said softly in her ear. "I've missed you." He hugged her tightly. "Come on; let's join them, shall we?" She nodded and they walked back toward the group, hand in hand. "Katherine, Patrick, nice to see you. Hey Lucas," he said.

"Gavin…this is a surprise," Katherine said, amazed.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry. Forgive my intrusion. I just felt that, given the circumstances…"

"Yes, yes of course, you're more than welcome here, as you always were."

"Thank you."

Lucas looked at Ellie. She was radiantly happy, happier than he'd seen her in a long, long time. Would he get his chance to know Gavin as he knew her? He could only hope. He turned and continued outside with the rest of the group. They all sat down at the small table where they'd dined the first night that Lucas had come.

"It's so lovely to see you both together again. It's truly a miracle that either of you are able to be here!"

"I'm not sure how we are able to do it, I just know that if I concentrate really hard on being someplace then I'm there, and I can choose whether to be seen or not," Gavin replied.

"I'm happy you decided to come Gavin, I've been wondering where you've been," Ellie said.

"Ells, I've been with you everywhere you've gone. The sightseeing, the bridge, the jumps, Hollywood Boulevard; I saw it all. I thought about letting you know, but I decided that it was best at the time that I didn't."

"So you saw…" she started.

"Lucas go to my parent's? Yes, unfortunately I did."

Lucas looked down at the table, and fidgeted in discomfort. "I don't know what happened there."

"I couldn't believe my mother. The woman you talked to is not the mother I knew. My mother has died and someone extremely unreasonable, out of touch and bitter has taken her place. If this is the way they are now, perhaps it is better you don't know them. I'll tell you whatever you want to know Lucas, just ask."

Lucas looked up, locking eyes with him. It threw him for a moment, to look into what seemed like his own eyes. Odd to see what he would probably look like in 6 years, and he was looking forward to their conversation.

"Can you excuse us for a bit everyone? Lucas and I have some catching up to do," Gavin said, still looking at him.

"Yes, certainly, go ahead." Katherine said. "We can manage just fine out here alone."

Gavin stood and Lucas followed suit. They both walked back into the house, neither saying a word until they had almost reached the stairs.

"Grab your bag and come on," Gavin said.

Lucas silently obeyed and they headed up the stairs to the room that he had been occupying during his stay here. He threw the bag onto the other bed and looked back to Gavin, who sat down on the opposite bed. Lucas took up residence on the other bed and waited.

"I'm sorry that my mother treated you so badly Lucas, I don't know what to say about her behavior that I haven't already said."

"It's okay now; no one should make excuses for her. She made her choice and will have to live with it."

"True, way to be diplomatic Lucas," Gavin said with a smirk, causing Lucas to laugh. "She gave you my album though, let's have a look. I'll fill you in as best I can."

"First tell me, because I learned about where this family came from, where your family came from?"

"Well, Adair is Irish, though I don't think we have any family left there, at least none that I know of. I know though, that they were English, the first ones, which is why the fair hair, eyes and skin are still present. I kind of realized that they weren't the poor, tenant farmers I learned about in school, instead they were the ones who held all the land and doled it out as they saw fit. Can't say that I'm proud of that."

"Why does it matter? That was a long time ago, and it wasn't you, so you shouldn't feel responsible for their wrongs."

"Yeah, but sometimes your ancestors can have the power to make you feel a little bit guilty because of their actions. Let's have a look."

"Wait, please. I'd rather get to know you just by talking to you first. The family history stuff isn't what I really want to know, and what I want to learn about you I don't think can be put into a book."

Gavin lay down on the bed and faced Lucas, propped up on his elbow, his head in his hand. "Okay, fair enough. Ask away."

"Do you really have a tattoo? Sean said you do."

Gavin laughed loudly. "Yes I do. Want to see it?" Lucas nodded eagerly, like a little boy about to see something really special. "Here," he said, un-buttoning his shirt and pulling his right arm out of the sleeve.

Lucas realized in that moment that the clothes that Gavin was wearing were startlingly similar to ones that he would choose to wear. He was a fan of button up shirts and jeans, though on ship he didn't get to wear them much. Sweatshirts, turtlenecks and flannel shirts were the order of the day because it had a tendency to get a bit cold, and nice button up shirts such as the ones Lucas favored would be easily torn, stained or otherwise similarly ruined or destroyed. Glancing down, he noticed that Gavin was also wearing the same sort of black boots that Ellie had been wearing when he'd first seen her.

"Did Sean tell you what it said?" Gavin asked, derailing Lucas' train of thought.

"Yeah he did," Lucas said, turning his attention to the black markings encircling Gavin's arm. He could only hope his arms would look like this. His eyes scanned the script letters and, before he could stop himself, he reached out and touched them. "So freakin' cool," he whispered.

"You like it? You should get one!"

"Oh, no, that's not me, at least not right now. Maybe someday though."

Gavin smiled and gave him a nod as he put his shirt back on. "So, what else, because I know that's not all."

Lucas chuckled. "How was the research trip to Nova Scotia? What was that like?"

"Oh man, it was the coolest thing I've ever done. It was amazing to see it still there after so many years, and to see so many personal artifacts still there as well. We were cataloging the decay, the structure, to see what was happening to it after so much time underwater. We were also looking to see what was missing, what people had stolen or taken away from the ship. There was a list of things and their coordinates and we had to go through the list and look for those things. We went down in the mini-subs, which to you would be totally inferior to what you currently have. It was an awe inspiring experience. I wish Ellie could have been with me."

"It's gone now you know; the sea finally took it all. All they have left are the pictures taken from all of those who explored the wreckage, the research and the lists you mentioned. Once they realized the ship itself was gone, the personal artifacts that were left were recovered for historical purposes and to keep them from being looted. There is just a plaque there now. I'm totally jealous that you got to see it up close and personal."

"How sad," Gavin said. "It's too bad that it's all gone now, though we all knew that someday it would be. Also too bad that people are so greedy that they would take things from the last resting place of so many."

"What did you want to do? As a job I mean."

"Well, I think I would have kept on working the expeditions such as the one I'd done until the UEO came about, and then I think I would have tried to work for them. I'd have loved to have gotten a place on the SeaQuest research team. What an ideal job."

Lucas grinned. "I hated it when I was first there because I felt abandoned, but not now. Now I love it, it's my home, all my friends are there."

"Yeah, like Ben and Sam?"

"Yeah! Wait…how did you know about them?"

"I told you, just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not there. I love to watch the goings on there. Sometimes I can spend all day just watching Dr. Westphalen do her work, it's fascinating."

Lucas stared hard. "Wow, that's kind of weird."

Gavin laughed. "You're right, that came out a little creepier than I intended. I'm not there all the time or anything, not as often as Ellie, but I've been known to be around a time or two."

"What did you think when you found out about Cynthia and Lawrence?"

"Ah, now the hard questions. I was really angry about it but there was nothing I could do. Your mother married him almost immediately after I returned. I tried to talk her out of it but she just got angry with me and walked out. I didn't want to lose her, and I knew that if Lawrence had his way, I would."

"Is that why you didn't come to the wedding, because you were angry?"

"Yeah, that's exactly why. I was angry with her for doing it, for being so blind, so naïve, so trusting. I didn't want to see him stand there before God and make promises that he knew were lies, I didn't want to see him touch her or look at her. I realized though, that I couldn't just abandon her that way. I had to let her know that no matter what, I was still there for her, I still loved her, and she was still my friend; which is why I went to the reception."

"And the day she came to you after that argument?"

Gavin sighed heavily. "It was the last straw. It wasn't the first time she'd come to me upset by something he'd said or done to her. I wasn't thinking straight, I only knew that I wanted her to know how much I truly loved her, and that it wasn't platonic. I knew that it was wrong, and part of me felt like I was taking advantage of the situation, and maybe I was. Maybe I was selfish, but I wanted her for myself, I always had. I guess I thought that she would leave him then, but I was wrong."

Lucas could see how much these thoughts pained Gavin, but he pressed forward. "Maybe she would have if you had lived. What happened, when you died, what happened? How did it happen?"

Gavin flinched. "It wasn't long after that night, maybe a week. I was coming down the hill from visiting my parents, back to the city and my apartment. Everything seemed fine, when suddenly a car approached from the opposite direction. They flashed their brights at me and swerved into my lane. I hit the brakes and swerved to avoid them, but my brakes weren't working. I couldn't stop and everything locked up. I went over the edge. I know that they discovered later that the brake lines had air bubbles in them."

"Were you afraid? Did you feel anything?"

"I…" he began, stopping to think. "I think I was afraid for a few seconds before the car hit something on its way down. I remember that everything was jolted around, including me. I think I must have hit my head because it was the last thing I remember. I'm glad too, because the car pretty much exploded by the time it hit the bottom of the ravine."

"Then what?"

"Are you asking if I saw anything, like a white light or something?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Um…sort of. I opened my eyes and I was outside of the car, watching it burn. I knew then that my body was still inside the car because there was no way I could have lived through that. I heard someone call my name, and I saw family who had passed on standing there smiling at me. They told me that I had died and it was time to come home. I knew that what they were saying was true, and so I went with them."

"And Ellie? Did she feel it?"

Gavin looked at Lucas, the eyes of both filled with a pained sadness. "No. She didn't even know. But I was there Lucas, I came for her, to take her home so she wouldn't be afraid. I was always with her though, I saw it all. I saw Sean stand by her and help her, take her to the Lamaze classes and do all the things that Lawrence should have been doing, or that I would have been doing if I was there. I knew whose child you were and I was there when you were born. Worst of all, I knew she was going to die."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

Gavin sighed again. "I knew what he was going to do Lucas. When you die, you can see everything and know everything. I knew he was going to kill her because he'd done it to me. He was just waiting for her to have you, and then it would be over."

"Why didn't you stop him," Lucas said softly.

"I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough yet. I couldn't interfere with what was going to happen. Believe me, if I could have saved her I would have. The pain I felt when I watched her die is something I can't even describe. Lucas, I would have done anything for her, anything she asked. Someday you'll know that feeling; you have a bit of it now for Sam, though in a different way. Sam is your friend and you'd do anything to protect her and keep her from harm. Imagine that multiplied by an infinite number and you'll have an idea of what I felt and what you will someday feel."

Lucas was quiet. He knew that Gavin was right; he'd do anything to help Sam, to protect her or any of his other friends. He couldn't imagine feeling that pull stronger than he already did. He knew it was time to change subjects.

"So, tell me about your guitar lessons," he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Father and son talked for many more hours. They discussed music, science and the latest developments, politics, books, computers, talked their way through the scrapbook, and Gavin even passed on a few dirty jokes to tell Ben when Lucas returned to the ship.

For Lucas, it was more than he could have hoped for. Talking to Gavin was like talking to that cool, older brother that he'd never had, while all the while being conscious of the fact that this was his father. It also took Lucas' need for revenge even deeper as he became aware that not only had he lost one wonderful parent, but two. He couldn't help but be saddened by the knowledge that his life would have been so much better had he been allowed to grow up with his true parents, those two people who loved him so much that even their deaths couldn't keep them away.

Finally, Ellie made her way upstairs. "Hey, I'm bored all by myself!"

"You're not by yourself, you have your parents," Gavin retorted.

"You're so funny Gav," Ellie replied sarcastically. "Seriously though, I'm feeling a bit left out," she said, pushing her bottom lip out in a mock pout.

"Well you're right on time, because we've pretty much caught up," Gavin said, giving Lucas a wink and a smile.

"Wonderful!" Ellie said, running from the doorway to jump onto the bed next to Gavin. "I'm glad you two had the opportunity to talk, finally."

"Me too," Lucas and Gavin said at the same time, then bursting into laughter.

"I told Lucas he should get a tattoo. What do you think Ells?"

"No he shouldn't!" Ellie cried.

"Why not? You liked mine well enough!"

"You aren't my kid either."

"He's not quite a kid anymore, is he?"

"I hate it when you're right, you know that?"

"I know you do, that's why it's so much fun."

Lucas watched the whole exchange with quiet amusement, interested in how normal married couples acted. He'd never really seen it, and it amazed him to see that the interaction was much like the ones between friends. He knew it ran deeper than that, but the basic premise was the same.

"So, Lucas, you going to get one then? If so, make sure you go to the right place. I bet Gavin could tell you one."

"No, not yet, if ever. I don't think the Captain would let me off ship alone again if I came back with a tattoo."

Ellie laughed. "True, he'd probably freak out on you. But if Ben talked you into it…"

Lucas could see the wheels turning. "Oh no…no, no, no. Don't get Ben involved!"

Ellie stuck her tongue out at him and lay down in front of Gavin, her back to him. He, almost automatically, put his right arm, the one he'd been propping himself up with, underneath her head and wrapped his left around her waist. She closed her eyes and smiled happily. He placed a small kiss on her temple.

"How much longer are you going to stay here Lucas?" Gavin asked.

"Oh, I think only tonight. I have to get back and start working on things. Really though, there is only one thing left to do, and that's to visit the good doctor."

"What is the plan and why does it involve him?" Gavin questioned.

"Well, here is my ultimate goal: to destroy Lawrence. I want to take everything from him the way he has taken it from me. To do that, I'm going to not only destroy his career but also the reputation he has worked so hard to build. Once he loses that, he loses everything. And Cynthia, she won't be immune from this either."

Gavin nodded silently. "I'd leave her out of it Lucas. She had nothing to do with what Lawrence did, and she'll suffer enough when he does. Other than that, I say it is a brilliant strategy."

"Very evil Lucas, all without any violence or physical harm to anyone, well done." Ellie said.

"Hey, at least I picked up something from him. Any trait worth anything I got from you two."

"Ouch," Gavin said.

"Kids! Dinner!" Katherine called up the stairs.

Lucas' eyes lit up at the mention of food. He hadn't eaten any lunch and he was starving. "Food!"

"You know that Katherine does the cooking right?" Gavin asked Lucas.

"No! I thought Margery did it!"

"Only breakfast and lunch. Katherine cooks dinner, always has."

"That makes it even better then. Not only food, but Grandma Katherine's food!"

Ellie laughed. "Come on let's go, before he eats his own hand."

"Ahhh give the kid some credit, he's growing and stuff." Gavin said.

Ellie giggled before jumping up and sprinting down the stairs. Lucas chased after her, running because he was so hungry and knowing that the sooner he got to the table the sooner he'd be able to eat. Gavin wasn't too far behind.

They took their places at the outdoor table, Gavin sitting next to Ellie. Prayers were said and the food passed around. Lucas noticed that neither Ellie nor Gavin took any food, before it struck him once again that they didn't need to eat. He couldn't remember if he'd seen Ellie eat anything when she'd been there as Sam. Katherine noticed too.

"Do you not need to eat?"

"No, we're okay, we don't need anything, thank you Katherine," Gavin replied.

Katherine nodded and dinner proceeded silently. Both Ellie and Gavin looked uncomfortable.

"If you don't mind, we'll leave you to your dinner," Ellie said. "We'll just be inside."

"Certainly, go ahead," Patrick replied.

Both stood and went inside. Lucas watched them go, wondering what they would talk about. He became lost in his own thoughts as he continued eating, Katherine and Patrick doing the same. Once dinner was finished, the same routine followed; everyone breaking apart from each other to do their own thing. Lucas, as usual, headed for the library. He wasn't sure where Ellie and Gavin were.

Settling down in one of the overstuffed chairs, he picked up the book he'd been reading from the small table next to the chair. He flipped to where the bookmark was and began reading again. It was a piece of fiction about vampires by an author named Anne Rice. He liked it so far and was hoping to take it with him back to the ship, along with the books that followed it.

The sounds of the piano suddenly reached his ears, and he looked up furrowing his brow. He marked his place and set the book back down, then stood and walked toward the door. Opening it, he listened as the sound of Moonlight Sonata being played drifted down the hallway to him. He knew that it must be Ellie playing because she'd already played this song when she was here as Sam. He walked out into the hallway, his love for the song drawing him to the music room.

As he came around the corner and looked in, about to say something, he saw Ellie and Gavin both sitting there. Ellie wasn't playing, Gavin was, and she was sitting in front of him on the bench. To play, he had to reach around her, and Lucas realized that this was the point. He felt like he was intruding on something so personal, but his feet wouldn't let him move. He was amazed by the outward display of affection and the generally romantic and sensuous nature of it. He had never seen anyone act this way, though he instinctually recognized the normalcy of it.

He backed slowly away, not wanting to break up the moment, and then turned and walked back down the hallway. Entering the library, he shut the door softly behind him again and then leaned against it. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn't even been realized he'd been holding. He felt suddenly angry that the lives of two people who were so warm and loving had been snuffed out while the lives of two others who were cold and uncaring had been allowed to go on. It shouldn't be that way, he thought to himself. Two people who don't care about others shouldn't be allowed to stay while those who do have to die.

Opening his eyes he walked back to the chair and settled in again, picking up the book and once again beginning to read. At least the dark air of the book matched his mood. He felt suddenly very connected to the somber feelings of the book's main character, Louis. He sank into the words as he and Louis joined forces to ponder the meaning of it all.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, Lucas?"

"Huh? Whaaaa?" Lucas replied, slowly opening his eyes.

"Wake up man."

"Sean? What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."

Lucas sat bolt upright in the chair and looked around. His eyes settled on the mantel clock. 9AM!

"Where are my parents? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"They're in the living room. I've been here for about an hour. Come on," Sean said with a chuckle.

Lucas stood groggily and followed Sean out of the room and down the hallway. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and stretched his arms over his head as they entered the living room.

"He arises!" Gavin called out.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful Lucas. You fell asleep reading, I didn't want to wake you up in case you were having good dreams," Ellie replied. "Though with your choice of reading material I couldn't be sure. I love that book, but it's a little dark."

Smirking, Lucas replied, "It suited my mood."

Ellie gave him a quizzical look, then shrugged. "You ready to go back?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. I've got some stuff to take care of before getting back," he replied. "Stuff like destroying someone's life, stuff that I will enjoy every second of," he thought.

"Very well Lucas, it was lovely to have you one more night. Keep in contact and let us know how you're doing," Katherine replied.

"I will, I promise. Before I go, can I borrow the book I was reading, and the other ones that come after it? I'll send them back once I'm done."

"Certainly dear, borrow whatever you'd like. Some of those books haven't been opened in years."

"Great, thanks! I'll go get showered and changed." He walked quickly to the library, picked up the books, and headed back out, shooting a quick smile at the adults as he passed back through the entryway. Jogging up the stairs, he entered what he had come to think of as his room, and set the books next to his bag.

Pulling out his shower kit and a fresh set of clothes, he entered the bathroom and quickly stripped. He knew they were running late, so he moved quickly. Within 10 minutes he had showered and dressed again. He stuffed the old clothes into his bag, along with Gavin's album and the books from the library.

He shouldered the bag and headed back downstairs. Halfway down the stairs he paused. Katherine and Patrick had stepped away for a moment, leaving the three friends alone. They were laughing and talking as if nothing had ever changed for them. Gavin's arm was around Ellie's shoulders, his other arm draped across her lap, holding her hand in his. They were going over an old memory together, and aside from the intimacy of the contact between Ellie and Gavin, it reminded Lucas of a million different episodes of conversation with his own friends. It still struck him how normal this was all becoming though it still seemed foreign to him, like something you saw in a movie. His real life had never been this way. He had, indeed, thought that the interactions he saw in TV and film were just staged, that real people weren't like that. How wrong he had been.

He continued the rest of the way down the stairs, Gavin noticing him first. The three of them stood and Ellie called out for her parents. Katherine and Patrick returned, and once again, goodbyes were said. When Katherine hugged Lucas, he held onto her for a long moment. This was his grandmother, he cared very much for her, and he wanted her to know it. Part of him was revolting, not wanting to leave, pleading with him to say goodbye to his life on the SeaQuest and just stay here. It was a part of him that he couldn't shut off, no matter how he wanted to, and he'd definitely tried. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to will it to be quiet. He couldn't stay, not yet.

As he pulled away from her, Katherine took his face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Be safe sweetie, will you?"

He smiled and nodded. "E-mail me Grandma, or call me. I have access to vidcom on the ship."

"Will do," she said with a smile.

He hugged Patrick goodbye as well, and then they were ready to head out. As they were about to walk out the door, Lucas stopped. "Wait! I forgot someone!" Dropping his bag he sprinted through the entryway and living room and into the kitchen, where Margery was working on lunch. Sliding to a stop behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, scaring her half to death.

"Good Lord! Lucas! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Grinning, he said, "Sorry! I'm leaving, I just wanted to say goodbye, and thanks for everything."

She turned to look at him. "Well aren't you the sweetest thing?! You're welcome honey. Have a good trip back and come see us again soon alright?"

"Only if you promise to have a sandwich waiting for me!"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a shove. "Get on out of here before I give you a good slap! Always eating! It'll catch up with you someday!"

"Maybe, but that's someday! Someday is far away, and you know I like your sandwiches."

She chuckled. "Go on now Lucas, your mama and daddy are waiting for you."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm outta here! Thanks again!" he called out as he ran out the kitchen door and back to the front door. "Okay, we can go now."

All four clambered into Sean's car, Ellie and Lucas in back. As they pulled away, Lucas turned around in the seat and waved to Patrick and Katherine, who were watching them leave. He got an enthusiastic wave back before he turned back around in the seat.

"Have fun Lucas?" Ellie said, putting an arm around his shoulders and hugging him.

"Yeah I really did. All of these months since you came have probably been some of the happiest I can remember. Well, most of them anyway."

She smiled. "I know what you mean. Crazy stuff, huh?"

"You can say that again." He knew that his time here was almost up, and after this was all done, he wasn't sure when he'd see Ellie or Gavin again, if ever. He only had a few days left, and all of it would be spent in preparation for the destruction he'd been so patiently planning.


	21. Part 3, Chapter 21: Friendship and Reven...

Lucas entered his hotel room and tossed his bag onto the bed. Ellie, Gavin and Sean had gone off to catch up, and he wasn't hurt at not going along. It was important for them to be together for a little while, and he had work to do.

Sean hadn't brought his laptop to Patrick and Katherine's and it was the first thing he dug out. Setting it on the table and hooking it up, he booted it up and logged into the UEO security interface. He went to his email and, along with emails from both Sam and Ben, was an email from Jason Barnham.

"Just who I was thinking about," Lucas said with a smile. He opened it and read.

"_Lucas,_

_It was nice meeting you briefly at the mall. Who was that woman you were with? She was pretty hot! _

_Anyway, I'm really interested in what you do. I'm only an actor, but I really am interested in science and computers. I think it's awesome that you have an opportunity to work on such a technologically advanced ship. I'd quit acting in a second for that chance. _

_I don't know how much longer you'll be in town, but I'd love to meet up for coffee or dinner. I have tons of questions that I'd love to ask you! Let me know…_

_JB"_

"My Mom is _not_ hot," Lucas said with a scowl. "Ugh, who am I kidding? Yes she is."

He quickly clicked the "compose new message" button and wrote back.

"_Jason,_

_Sorry it took so long to get back to you, I've been visiting with some family. I'm only here in town for a few more days. I'd love to meet with you, how does tonight sound? I'm staying at the Millennium Biltmore downtown, room 1103. I'll be here all night, so shoot me an email back if you want to drop by. I've got some questions for you too._

_Lucas"_

He hit the send button and browsed through the emails from Sam and Ben. Ben wanted him to bring him back some contraband that required him hitting an adult store, and he definitely was not going to be doing that. Ben could get his own films. Sam was just filling him in on the daily happenings. Nothing big, no major problems, Darwin missed him, etc.

Sooner than he'd expected, there was a ping, letting him know he had new mail. He quickly closed Sam's mail and looked. It was from Jason.

"_Lucas,_

_I had some plans for tonight, but I just rescheduled. I'll be there in an hour._

_JB"_

"Sweet," Lucas said. He had a feeling that he might actually like Jason after all. He responded to both Sam and Ben, his email to Ben consisting only of two words: No way. Sam got a lengthier email with only a smattering of details from this last week and a half. He'd tell her more when he got home. He also sent an email to the Captain, letting him know that everything was okay.

Once the emails had been sent, he stood and stretched. He kicked off his shoes, unpacked his bag into the drawers, and then plopped down on the bed to watch TV. Picking up the remote, he idly flipped through the channels until he came to a re-run of the old TV show Law & Order: SVU. He quickly found himself sucked into the story. He grabbed the pillow from the head of the bed and, lying on his stomach, wrapped it up in his arms and rested his chin on it, never taking his eyes off the screen. He was so involved with it that he almost didn't hear the knock on his door. Getting up, he walked backwards toward the door, still watching.

"Who is it?" he asked, absently.

"It's Jason," was the reply.

"Oh!" Lucas quickly opened the door and let him in. "Sorry, I was watching this old show, it's really good."

Jason entered the room, taking off the baseball cap he'd been wearing. It was a Marlins World Series hat, much like the jersey that Lucas had back on the SeaQuest. Jason ran a hand through his hair and looked at the TV.

"Oh yeah, this is a great show," he said.

"Mind if I finish it? I think it's almost over."

"No problem man," he replied.

Lucas once again assumed his place on the bed. Jason sat down at the foot of the bed, watching the last 10 minutes of the show with Lucas. Once it was over, Lucas sat up.

"Wow, that show is great! I'll have to remember to catch it at home."

"Where's home?" Jason asked.

"SeaQuest is home. At least I think of it that way. I don't live with my parents."

"Oh, I see, that sucks."

"No, it actually doesn't. I'd rather not be around them."

"It's like that huh?"

"And then some," Lucas replied. "Why were you wearing that hat?"

Jason smiled. "Sort of a disguise. I have to do it sometimes to avoid being followed."

"Like you were being followed by those girls at the mall? What were you doing there anyway?"

"This film for one of the teen magazines to give away. I'm used to being followed by girls, but they're all so young. I wish that I was followed by girls like the one you were with. Who was she?"

"Oh…uh…she's my cousin. Her name is Ellie."

"Wow, lucky you."

Lucas chuckled. "Thanks. Want some food?"

"I'd love some. I'm starving."

Lucas rolled over and grabbed the menu off of the nightstand. Both of them ordered a pasta dish, and waited.

"So," Lucas said. "You had some questions?"

"Yeah, definitely. How did you get on the SeaQuest? I mean, you can't be much older than I am. Don't you have to go to school?"

"No, I finished school. I graduated from Stanford last year."

Jason just stared at him. "Stanford? As in University?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, are you a genius?"

"I keep getting asked that question, but yeah. It's how I got the job on the SeaQuest. Well, actually, my father kind of dumped me there, but I've earned my spot by now."

"Wow, that's incredible. I mean, not incredible that your Dad dumped you there, but incredible that you've graduated college and work on the SeaQuest. I think I'd sell a kidney to work there."

"Why?"

"Why? Why not?! All of that research, all of the equipment. Talk about a paradise!"

"At the same time though, there are cramped quarters, bad food, the possibility of getting killed if you get into a battle of some sort, no sun, and no family or friends."

Jason looked at him, his face serious. "Lucas, I would give all of that up in a heartbeat to have the chance that you do. I love being an actor, but I'd love being there even more."

Lucas had never really considered that someone would actually _want_ to be on the SeaQuest, would want to give up so much voluntarily. Because he hadn't wanted to, it had never crossed his mind that someone else would.

"Jason, how about you and I make a deal? You help me with something, and I'll get you on the SeaQuest, at least for a visit."

Jason sat up. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope, I'm totally serious."

"What do you need me to do?"

Lucas grinned, and launched into his story, albeit a bit modified, about the murder of Ellie (whose name he now changed), and the doctor, and wanting to bring it out into the open. When he was finished, Jason sat dumbfounded.

"And what do you need me for?" Jason asked. "It seems you have it all figured out."

"I need you to be me."

"What?"

"I need you to play me. I need you to go into the doctor's office and be me. I'll tell you everything you need to know, I'll give you the evidence you need. I just need you to do what you do, act."

Jason considered it for a moment, and then looked Lucas squarely in the eye. "You've got a deal Lucas," he said, offering his hand. They shook on it, the deal was official.

The food arrived and the two boys talked late into the night, striking up a new friendship that it seemed they both needed. Jason had a good grasp on some of the AI concepts, and they talked a lot about that. Lucas set up a hacking problem and let Jason grapple with it, impressed when he solved it.

"Wow man, that was great," Lucas said. "How long have you been hacking?"

"Long enough," Jason said with a grin.

"Maybe you should try to get on SeaQuest. They always need new crew with some skills."

"There can only be one computer analyst," he replied.

"True, but you like science too right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dr. Westphalen always is on the look out for science staff. Or you could just join the UEO and come on as enlisted personnel."

"In a year, I could do that, when I turn 18."

"I think you should," Lucas said. "One thing I've learned from all of this is to never take tomorrow as a given. You might not have a chance again. If this is what you want to do, do it. Acting will always be there."

"True. I'll have to put some thought into it. But for now, I need to take off. I've got an early call in the morning."

"Alright, good luck with that. I'll prep everything and have it ready for you when you get here tomorrow night. We'll go over it before we go to the Doctor's office the next day."

Jason nodded and stood. "It was really great hanging out with you Lucas. For a while, I got to forget who I really was," he said, sounding a little sad.

"Do you not like this fame thing?" Lucas asked.

"Yes and no. I'm doing what I always wanted to do, but sometimes, being followed gets old. So does worrying about every move you make, every word out of your mouth and every person you're seen with, for fear that the press will get a hold of it and try to blow your life apart. I'd like to be able to just go to the mall again and not be noticed, to eat out and not be asked for an autograph. I don't mind most of the time, but if you've already had a bad day…"

"It can be a little grating," Lucas said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," Jason said with a sigh.

Lucas clapped him on the shoulder. "You're handling it well though. Don't let the stress get to you."

Jason smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, putting his hat back on.

"Later Jason," Lucas said, watching the other teen walk out the door.

It was yet another side of things he'd never considered: the other side of fame.


	22. Chapter 22

By the time Jason arrived the next night, Lucas had everything set up. He bought Jason dinner, noticing how exhausted his new friend seemed.

"Hey man, you don't look so good. Everything okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm just tired. Long day at the set."

"You wouldn't think, from watching, that it took that long."

Jason chuckled. "It takes a lot longer. A couple of weeks per episode, at least."

"Damn, that's got to be tiring. Sorry."

"For?"

"Putting more work on you. You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I can go as myself."

"No, it's cool. I'll be alright. I want to help you. This guy needs to go down."

Lucas nodded and handed Jason all of the information from his notebook that he had deemed pertinent to Jason's participation. Lucas watched as Jason's eyes quickly scanned the pages with an expert eye. "He must have learned this from reading scripts," Lucas thought. In truth, he was fascinated with this process of becoming someone else. He wondered if he could do it.

"Alright, I've got it," he said after about 20 minutes. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, this doctor doesn't know me, so you don't have to act any particular way. There is something you need to know though. The woman that you saw with me at the mall, Ellie, she's not my cousin, she's my mother."

"Wait, the one who died? How…"

"I'm not really sure how it works, but this is for real. I know it's hard to believe, trust me I know, but I have no reason to make that up and I have the DNA tests to prove it."

"Jesus Christ Lucas, that's crazy!"

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to."

"You seem to have adjusted just fine," a soft voice said. Both boys jumped and turned to see Ellie, standing at the door.

Lucas' jaw dropped at the sight of her. She looked totally unlike any other time he'd seen her. She was in a white dress that seemed to barely touch her skin and which flowed around her, the hem falling to just past her knees. Her dark hair was loose, falling in soft curls around her face. Jason couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She came and stood next to them. "All finished honey?" she asked Lucas, who could only nod. "Good. And you're Jason," she said, turning to look at him. "How nice of you to help my son."

"I…uh…I…umm…" Jason stammered.

Ellie laughed. "I'm not a ghost, not really," she said, reaching out and touching his hand to prove it. He nearly jumped out of his chair and it snapped Lucas' attention back.

"Where have you been?"

"Out and about, and none of your business," she replied.

Lucas smirked. "Okay then, be that way."

"Oh, I will." She turned her attention back to Jason. "I'm concerned for you," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"There is something going on. The stress is too much for you. Maybe you should take a break."

"How did you know that?"

Ellie shrugged. "I just do. I think you'll find a reason to come back once you've visited Lucas. That's where you really belong. Don't worry about your parents. No matter what happens, you'll be okay. You also need to eat more. Coffee is not a food group Jason. It's why you feel like you're going to pass out. You load up on sugar and then crash."

Lucas and Jason both stared at her. Jason spoke first. "I can't believe you know about all of that."

Ellie gave him a soft smile. "Take it how you will Jason. I'm glad that you two have become friends. It's a friendship that will prove beneficial for you both for many, many years to come."

"Stop doing that!" Lucas cried. "You're freaking me out!"

"Sorry," Ellie said.

Jason pulled out a cell phone and punched in some numbers. "Hey Mom, it's me. I don't have call tomorrow, so would you mind if I stayed the night with my new friend Lucas? We have some stuff we want to work on. Okay…okay I will. Love you too. Okay, bye."

Lucas grinned. He'd been thinking of asking Jason if he wanted to stay here tonight. Looked like his question had been answered. Ellie looked down at her outfit.

"No, I'm tired of this," she said. As soon as the words left her mouth, they watched, stunned, as her outfit suddenly was replaced by a new one. Gone was the white dress, in its place was a t-shirt and pajama pants. She opened her hand to reveal a rubber band, and she pulled her hair back.

That done, she flopped down onto Lucas' bed. "So, Jason, tell me about your show."

He didn't need to be asked twice. He began telling her all about the show, its premise, the set, and the characters. Lucas sat down and listened, just as fascinated as Ellie was. With some additional questions from Ellie, they found out about more of his likes and dislikes. He liked the same music Lucas did, but he loved to write, fiction mostly. They liked the same foods, same sort of books, and of course computers.

Soon though, try as he might, Jason's eyes didn't want to stay open. He was absolutely exhausted. Ellie got up and took him by the arm, guiding him to the other bed. He practically collapsed into it and was asleep within minutes. Ellie quietly removed his shoes and pulled the blankets over him. She touched his hair gently and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

Ellie walked back to where Lucas was sitting. "Your friend isn't doing very well Lucas. His parents are arguing a lot over the money that Jason is now bringing in. The stress of his newfound fame and his parent's arguments are really getting to him. He's a tremendous actor, I just don't know if he can handle all that comes with it."

"What does that mean?"

"What it means Lucas, is that he has a tendency toward depression, but no one has noticed it. He hides it well, because he doesn't want anyone to notice and refuses to acknowledge that it's a problem for him. I don't know if his mind can handle much more of this, and I'm concerned about what will happen to him. I've seen too many people destroyed by this. In fact, after I died, I learned that someone I knew succumbed to this. He took his own life the year after you were born."

"Whoa. Why?"

"It caught up with him Lucas. He'd hidden it, pushed it away for so long, that it finally just caught up with him, and he couldn't take it anymore. It was a shame too, he was absolutely brilliant."

"And you're worried that Jason might turn out the same way?"

Ellie looked at him, her eyes sad. "I'm not worried that he might Lucas. I know he will."

Lucas sucked in a breath. "You're kidding right? You're saying that he's going to kill himself?"

Ellie nodded. "In about three years he will, if he continues on this path. Help him Lucas, get him out of here. He's too good for this, just like my friend was too good."

Lucas looked to where Jason lay sleeping. He couldn't imagine that in three years Jason might be gone if he stayed an actor. What would cause him to go over the edge like that?

Ellie answered him. "He'll be so depressed that he'll start drinking excessively. One night, he'll get drunk, but not drunk enough to pass out, but it will be enough for him to make his decision."

"Oh my God," Lucas whispered. "I can't, I won't let that happen. I'll try to get him out of here."

"It would be the best thing you could ever do for him Lucas. The very best thing. And you know as well as I do that he'll be 18 in three months. Get him to join up Lucas, get him onto the SeaQuest, where he belongs."

Lucas nodded silently. He was suddenly very thankful for the access to such information. He knew that Ellie wouldn't tell him unless she absolutely considered it necessary. No, there would be no self-imposed death in store for Jason. Not if he had anything to say about it.

_A note from the author:_

_Though some of you may have picked up on this already, the "friend" that Ellie refers to is Jonathan Brandis, who took his own life last year at the age of 27. Though, in some ways, the character of Jason mirrors Jonathan, they ARE NOT the same person, and any life circumstances presented as belonging to Jason did not belong to Jonathan._

_Please, if anyone you know shows signs of depression, such as constant sleeping, withdrawing from the people in their lives, or any of the other various symptoms of depression, urge them to get help immediately. You never know, it might just save a life._

_Thank you._


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay Jason, here is the disk with the scene on it. Play it so that he knows you have proof," Lucas said. "And here is the mini-disk recorder. Put it in your pocket so you catch his confession, and make sure he incriminates someone named Lawrence."

"Right. Got it."

Lucas and Jason sat in the back of the car that Ellie had rented, going over the last of the details. This was a crucial part of his plan, and it had to go exactly as he wanted it or the whole thing would be a wash.

"Don't be shocked if I show up Jason," Ellie said, looking at them in the rearview mirror. "Just keep your cool. I think that perhaps a 'ghost' might help his answers along."

"It would scare the hell out of me," Jason replied. "It would be like 'The Tell Tale Heart,' only worse."

"You ready man?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. Don't worry Lucas, it's under control," Jason said with a mischievous grin.

Lucas nodded and Jason stepped out of the car. He'd taken great care to not dress like Lucas, understanding from their conversations that the reason Jason was doing this was so that Lucas couldn't be recognized.

Lucas watched him walk into the building, and then sighed heavily. "Good luck man."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 4th floor. Lucas had done his homework. The doctor saw few patients now, and by this time he was through and working on records. After having talked to Ellie, his desire to see this man go down had intensified, as had his desire to see everyone else involved fall. What they'd done wasn't right. This would be the easiest acting job of his life.

As he exited the elevator, he looked up and down the hallway. There was no one to be seen. "Perfect," Jason whispered.

Stepping across the hall, he entered the office and shut the door quietly. From Lucas' research, he knew that the nurse would also be gone by this time. He walked up to the counter and rang the bell, then turned on the mini-disk recorder. Almost immediately, a short, heavyset man appeared.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you Dr. Greenfield?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"I have some questions for you. Do you have time to speak with me?"

The doctor looked at him, puzzled. "Yes, come on around son." Jason steeled himself and walked behind the counter. "Come into my office."

Jason walked in as the doctor shut the door. "You look familiar young man, don't I know you?"

"No," Jason replied.

"Alright then, have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"I want to ask you about one of your patients from about 17 years ago. Her name was Ellie Wolenczak."

The doctor's face betrayed no sign of recognition. "Yes, I remember her. Terrible mistake the nurses made. Tragic."

Jason looked at him coolly. "Yes, you're right. Tragic. You were hired by her husband, were you not? A Lawrence Wolenczak?"

Dr. Greenfield nodded. "I was."

"I see," Jason replied, eyeing the mini-disk player. "Can I show you something?"

"Certainly," he replied.

Jason stood and walked to the player. He slid the disk in and cued it to the point Lucas had told him about, and let it play. He stepped back and watched as this was the first time he was seeing it. The scene started, the two people, one he recognized as Ellie, sleeping; the baby near her. The close up of the bottle of morphine, the doctor pumping it into her IV. Jason fought the urge to hit the man sitting there. After it was finished, Jason calmly took the disk out and put it back into his pocket.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Jason said.

Dr. Greenfield looked at him, his face pale. "Where did you get that?"

"Where I got it is not your concern. The point is that I have it. Now, is that you or isn't it?"

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Just answer the question!" Jason shouted, slamming his hand on the desk.

The doctor jumped. "Yes, yes it was me."

"Why? Why did you do that? What did she do to deserve it? What did her child do to deserve losing a mother?"

"Are you him?"

"No, I'm not her child, though I'm sure he'd be interested to know the truth."

"I don't know what she did. I was paid to do it, her husband, Lawrence, paid me to kill her. He said she was a danger to the child. I was a struggling young doctor then. He said he'd set me up with a practice…"

"Did he?"

"Yes…"

"So, the loss of one life set you up for the rest of yours did it?" Dr. Greenfield didn't answer. "Let me make sure I am clear on this. You murdered this young woman by giving her an overdose of morphine; because her husband, Lawrence Wolenczak, paid you to do it and told you that she was a danger to her new child. Is that right?"

"Yes, you saw it. I admit that I did it. I've carried that around with me for almost 18 years, now I can finally get it off my chest."

Jason nodded. "Thank you Doctor. That's all the information I needed." Jason opened the door to the office and walked out, back around the corner and out the door, leaving Dr. Greenfield to ponder his past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas waited impatiently in the car. "Why haven't you gone in there yet?" he asked Ellie.

"He's doing just fine on his own. He doesn't need me to show up. Calm down Lucas."

Lucas tapped his fingers on his legs, fidgeting. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, maybe he should have just done this part himself. He leaned his head back against the seat and shut his eyes, saying a little prayer. He jerked his head up when he heard the car door open and saw Jason climb into the back seat. Lucas looked at him expectantly.

Jason's face was giving nothing away, and he just looked calmly at Lucas for a moment, before breaking out into a wide grin, pulling out the recorder and pressing play, filling the car with the sound of the doctor's confession.

Lucas grinned in return and the two boys high-fived each other. "You have _so_ earned that trip to the SeaQuest dude."

"That's all the thanks I need," Jason replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas looked around the hotel room one last time to make sure he'd gotten everything. Ellie was waiting for him downstairs. He'd had a late night last night, making copies of the disks of the doctor's confession and of the video clip of Ellie's murder. Jason had stayed as long as he could to help, then he'd had to go home because he'd had an early call this morning.

Satisfied that he'd gotten everything, he scooped up the pile of manila envelopes and left the room. Once he reached the front desk, he turned in his key, and handed the envelopes to the front desk clerk.

"Could you mail these for me?" he asked.

"Certainly sir," she said, taking them from him. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks, I will." He turned and walked out to the car, where Ellie was waiting. He put his bag into the back seat and then got in the car.

"Ready to go home Lucas?"

"Home one or home two?"

She laughed. "Home one, the underwater home."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm ready," he replied, reaching across the console and taking her hand. "I'm not going to see you much anymore, am I?"

"No sweetie, you'll see me as much as you ever did. I'd never abandon you that way. But you have a lot coming your way. A new friend will be coming into your life soon." He gave her a questioning look. "That's all I'll tell you, so don't ask!"

He smiled and rolled his eyes, and she started the car and headed for the port. In what seemed like no time, they were there, back to where he and Ellie had first hailed the cab. He stepped out of the car, as did Ellie. She walked around to stand in front of him.

"Bye baby, have a good trip and don't get into too much trouble," she said softly, hugging him tight.

He responded in kind, wrapping his arms tightly around her and inhaling the scent of her. He missed her so much when she was gone. "Bye Mom, thanks for everything. Thanks for the opportunity to know you, to know my father, to know my grandparents."

She kissed his cheek, and he felt her tears. He pulled away from her and wiped them away. He kissed her back, and then picked up his bag and headed for the elevator.

"Lucas!" he heard her call out.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"I love you," she said simply.

He smiled at her. "I know. I love you too."

She smiled, waved and blew him a kiss. He stepped into the elevator and took it down. Boarding the launch, he sat down and sighed. He was glad to be going home, he missed everyone. This had been quite an experience, and he'd never forget it. He'd gained a family, a new friend and new experiences.

The launch pulled away. He was finally going home.


	24. Chapter 24

When he climbed up the ladder to the deck from launch bay, he was nearly tackled by Sam.

"You're back!"

"Yeah, but it isn't a homecoming if you try to kill me."

She gave him a shove. "Smart ass."

"Good to see you too Sam."

"Welcome back Lucas," Captain Bridger said. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Absolutely," he replied, leaning down to pick up his bag as it was handed up the ladder. As he did so, the medals that Katherine had given him slipped out from under his shirt.

"What are those?" Sam and the Captain asked at the same time. Miguel and Tim looked over at him when they heard the question.

Lucas took them in his hand. "These? My grandmother Katherine gave them to me. One is Saint Francis of Paola, the Patron Saint of those associated with the sea. The other is the Virgin Mary, and it was my mother's," he explained before tucking them back under his shirt.

"That was very thoughtful of her," the Captain replied.

"My grandmother was wonderful," Lucas said with a smile.

"Miguel and I each have a St. Francis of Paola medal too, Lucas," Tim said.

"Really? Awesome!" Tim grinned. "I'm going to head to my quarters and set my stuff down. I have things for everyone if you guys want to meet me in the mess in 10."

They all nodded and went their ways, while Lucas set off for his room. He stopped by the moon pool first to say hi to Darwin, who acted as if he'd been gone forever. He got back to his room and set his bag down. He pulled out the picture of Ellie and Gavin, the pictures from the small camera that Ellie had carried around during sightseeing, and all of the souvenirs.

He walked out and headed for the mess, where he found the Captain, Dr. Westphalen, Tim, Miguel, Ben, and Sam waiting for him. He smiled happily and sat down, passing out his small gifts. They were all touristy trinkets from Hollywood Boulevard, but it went over well, everyone liking what he'd brought.

He'd purposely saved Sam's gift for last. He pulled it out and handed the box to her. "When I saw it, I knew it was for you," he said with a smile.

She gave him a curious look, but took the box and opened it. Her audible gasp of delight was all the satisfaction he needed. She pulled the crystal dolphin out of the box and held it up to the light.

"Oh Lucas! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"There's more," Lucas said, taking it from her and setting it down. He flipped the switch on the base and the beautiful greenish blue light illuminated the crystal.

"It's like the color of the water from Darwin's tube," she breathed.

"Exactly," he replied.

She gave him a big smile, and he knew he'd picked the right thing for her. Everyone had a look at it and commented on what a lovely gift it was. Lucas showed all of the pictures, and told them about Hollywood Boulevard, Universal City Walk, the mall, bungee jumping, his first experience on a horse.

None of them could believe that Lucas had jumped, but he had the pictures to prove it. They all laughed as he told them the stories. He left Jason out for now, as well as Jennifer and Gary. He did include going to Cinnabon, as well as the moment where he'd learned that Ellie was fluent in Russian. Ben laughed loudest at that. Finally, the little gathering broke up, everyone to their own tasks again.

"Captain, can I talk to you for a moment, privately?" Lucas asked.

The Captain looked concern. "Sure Lucas, if you need to."

They walked to the Captain's quarters, Bridger shutting the door behind them. "What's up kiddo?"

"I have a favor to ask of you. I made a friend while I was there, he helped me a lot. He's really into science and computers, and he'd really love to visit the SeaQuest. I was hoping that, before we leave, he could come aboard for a tour. I kind of owe him one."

"Who is this friend Lucas?"

"His name is Jason. Jason Barnham. He's an actor; I bet Sam would know who he is. But don't tell her!"

"Well, I don't see why not," Bridger replied. "We'll be here for another week."

"Great! Thanks Captain! When will the next launch be going to shore?"

"Tomorrow actually."

"Cool! I'll e-mail him and get his name to the launch crew. Thanks again!" Lucas called out, dashing from the room, leaving the Captain chuckling and shaking his head.

Lucas flew down the hall and jumped onto his computer, shooting Jason a quick email about tomorrow's launch. He quickly received an affirmative reply that Jason would be there. Lucas sent another email giving him the time and location. He wouldn't be there to meet him on shore, but he'd meet him once he got to the ship. He then ran and put Jason's name on the launch list.

He was so excited he could hardly sleep. He knew Jason would be so excited to be here, and Lucas couldn't wait to show him around. He remembered Ellie's warning and knew that this visit would be the most important one Jason might ever make.

"Don't worry Jason," he said out loud as he finally drifted off to sleep. "Everything is going to be fine; I won't let my friend be destroyed."


	25. Chapter 25

As the launch docked, Lucas waited eagerly on the deck. Soon, he saw Jason clambering up the ladder. At first, he didn't even notice Lucas; he just stood and looked around him.

"Wow," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Hey Jason! Welcome aboard the SeaQuest!"

"Lucas!" Jason called out, as the two boys gave each other a quick hug.

"It's good to see you. You don't look so tired."

"No? I've been taking your Mom's advice and eating more. I've been feeling better."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"But this…this is…dude, this is magnificent!"

Lucas grinned. "Come on, I'll show you around."

At that moment, Sam came around the corner. "Afternoon Lucas," she said off-handedly before she noticed that someone was standing with him. She nearly spit out her coffee as she came to a complete standstill. "Wait…is this…are you…Jason Barnham?"

"Yes, very nice to meet you," Jason said, extending a hand.

"Sam, I'd like you to meet my friend, Jason," Lucas said, hardly able to conceal his smile from her.

"Your friend? Lucas, you know him?"

Jason laughed. "We met a couple of weeks ago. Really pleased to meet you Sam."

"Samantha," she said, shaking his hand.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. Samantha?

"Samantha it is then," Jason said with a smile. Lucas could see Sam melting on the spot and almost started laughing.

"Come on Jason, I'll show you around."

They made the rounds, Lucas introducing Jason to the Captain and the crew on the bridge. He then took him to the science department and introduced him to Dr. Westphalen. Jason was wide-eyed through it all, asking a great many intelligent questions, impressing all who met him.

Their last stop was the moon pool. Lucas showed him how the vocorder worked, and it thrilled Jason as much as it had thrilled Ellie. Lucas knew that this was his chance.

"Jason, I want to talk to you about something."

"What's that?"

"My mom, she was worried about you, and for more reasons than your diet. She's worried about the toll that all of this business is taking on you and the toll it will take on you in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"That night at the hotel, after you fell asleep, she talked to me. She told me how you reminded her of a friend she had, an actor who had been famous too, just like you. He took his own life Jason. She's worried that the same will happen to you."

Jason's face darkened. "Why does she think that?"

"Because she knows you struggle with depression," Lucas said bluntly.

Unexpectedly, Jason looked down. "She's right, I do. I haven't told anyone that."

"Are you having a hard time with all of this?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Lucas sighed. "Jason, she says you're going to do it. If you keep up with this, in three years you'll be dead. Please Jason, please quit. You turn 18 in a few months, enlist. If we talk to the Captain, I know he can make sure that you end up here. I don't want you to end up dead for something so meaningless."

Jason just looked at him blankly. "It's not as easy as just quitting."

"Why not? Say you don't want to do it anymore. No one can stop you."

He sighed deeply. "You're right Lucas. Maybe it is that easy. I thought this was what I wanted, but it isn't. Being here, seeing this…_this_ is what I want."

"Then make it happen Jason."

"Do you really think that Captain Bridger could make sure I end up here?"

"I'm almost positive."

"Then let's go ask him. If he says yes, then that makes my decision. I'll quit."

Lucas nodded vigorously. "Come on, follow me."

They reached the Captain's quarters and knocked. "Who is it?" Bridger called out.

"It's Jason and Lucas Captain, permission to enter?"

"Permission granted," came the reply. The two entered the room. Jason looked around him eagerly. "How can I help you two?"

Jason spoke before Lucas could. "Captain Bridger, I've been thinking about enlisting, and I was wondering, well, if I did, could I perhaps be assured of ending up here? I've wanted so badly to work on the SeaQuest, it would be a dream come true."

The Captain considered him for a moment. "What of your career now? There are a lot of things to take into consideration when enlisting."

"I'm not happy with my career now sir. I thought it was what I wanted, but it wasn't. I want to be here, making a difference, doing research."

"When do you turn 18?"

"In a few months, sir. I've already finished high school thanks to off site study."

Bridger nodded. "Well then, before you leave tomorrow, I'll have a letter of recommendation for you to the academy in San Francisco. Present it to the administration there, and they'll speed your training. I'll also ask in the letter that they prep you for submarine assignment. I'll contact Admiral Noyce in the meantime and let him know of your intentions, and that I'd like to have you as one of my crew. That ought to do the trick."

Jason's eyes lit up like Lucas had never seen. He was getting his wish; he'd be a member of the SeaQuest crew.

"Thank you so much, sir! It's an honor I truly appreciate."

The Captain smiled. "I think you'll make a fine addition to our crew. Prove me right, son."

"I will!"

"Alright then, you two out. I want you to hit the mess, I know you haven't eaten."

"Yes Captain," Lucas said. "Come on J, let's eat."

Jason grinned and followed Lucas out.

The next day, recommendation letter in hand, Jason left. He and Lucas promised to keep in touch via email, and he'd told Lucas that he'd be sending something for Sam via the launch back; he'd already called ahead and set it up. The boys again shared a brief hug and Lucas waved as Jason went down the ladder to launch bay.

"You did it Lucas, very good," Ellie said from behind him. "He'll be safe now, he'll be happy. He'll live, and most importantly, he'll thrive."

"Will his parents give him trouble?"

"Of course they will, but he's not going to care. He's getting what he wants. He'll stand up to them; he won't let them hold him back. It's his life and he knows it. He won't let anyone take this chance from him."

Lucas smiled and turned around, but Ellie was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the return launch there was a package for Sam via Lucas. Lucas walked it directly to her and handed it over.

"Who's this from?" she asked?

"Jason sent it."

Her eyes grew wide and she quickly opened it. Inside was an autographed picture, a t-shirt, a set crew badge, a ticket to a taping of the show, and a note.

"_Samantha,_

_I know that you won't be able to attend the taping, but I thought you might want a ticket anyway. I hope you like the other things as well; it was all I could come up with on short notice. It really was nice meeting you, and depending on how long you'll be on board, I'll be seeing you again soon._

_JB"_

Sam smiled blissfully, and seeing it made Lucas smile. Jason was a cool guy, he'd known that these small things would make her happy, and he'd gone out of his way to make sure that she got them.

"Tell him thank you for me, will you Lucas?"

"I will. He'll be glad to know you liked them."

"What did he mean by seeing me again soon?"

"I'll tell you if you swear to keep it to yourself."

"I swear!"

"He's enlisting; he'll be a member of the SeaQuest in a few months."

Her jaw dropped. "What?! What about his acting?"

"It doesn't make him happy. This," he said, gesturing around him, "does. It's been his dream to be on this ship Sam. Now that will come true, thanks to the Captain."

"And you," she said. "You befriended him and brought him here."

Lucas nodded. "It's thanks to a few people actually," he replied, walking away.


	26. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Lucas was sitting at his desk, eating an apple, when the com buzzed.

"Lucas to the Captain's Quarters, stat," a voice crackled over the speaker.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but saved his work and headed out. He knocked and was given permission to enter. Waiting for him were the Captain, Dr. Westphalen and Sam.

"Lucas," the Captain began. "There's something we need to talk to you about."

"Oh? What's up?"

"It's about your fath…I mean, Lawrence. He's been arrested."

Lucas acted shocked. "Oh really? Why?"

"They've arrested him in relation to Ellie's murder. Seems that someone got the doctor to confess and implicate Lawrence, and then mailed that confession to all of the major media outlets. They aren't sure if he can be tried, given the lack of direct evidence to prove his involvement, but this arrest will completely destroy his reputation. He'll never work in the international community again."

"Hmm, Karma's a bitch," Lucas said with a smirk, taking a bite of his apple and walking out, leaving three stunned people in his wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few months, Jason and Lucas exchanged emails almost daily. Lucas was there to talk to him when his parents hit the roof over his decision to enlist. He was happy to get the first email from the academy in San Francisco to let him know that Jason had made it and was settling in. He also exchanged regular emails with Katherine and Patrick, Katherine never missing an opportunity to send him snacks and other things to share with his friends. Lucas watched the news reports about Lawrence with amused interest. He liked seeing him led around in handcuffs. The Captain had been right, his reputation was obliterated, just the goal that Lucas had been hoping to attain.

Watching one report, Lucas grinned evilly. "I hope you're enjoying that jail food _Dad_, it isn't the same as filet mignon I know, but a guy's gotta eat. You're getting what you deserve. I hope you suffer."

The months moved by quickly, and before he knew it Jason had completed his training at the academy. They'd moved him through quickly; he was done in 2 months. From the reports that the Captain had received, Jason had proven to be an exceptional student, a quick learner and extremely intelligent.

On his way to the mess for lunch, Lucas ran into the Captain in the hallway.

"Lucas, I just wanted to let you know that we're on our way to San Francisco to pick up some supplies. Jason will be coming aboard as well as another civilian crew member."

Lucas grinned. "I'll be glad to see Jason. Who is the civilian crew? Why is he coming aboard?"

"Not a he, a she. She's coming aboard to assist Dr. Levin. She's about your age, actually, a couple of years older I think."

"Another girl huh? Great," Lucas said with a smile.

"Hands to yourself Lucas, hands to yourself," the Captain replied as he walked away.

Lucas chuckled and went on to the mess for a sandwich.


End file.
